IDOL
by Delta Elena
Summary: Fuertes rumores rodean a Naruto Namikaze, los cuales solo le traen mas de un problema el sueña con la hermosa Idol del momento Luna Nueva, con la que desea tener sus mayores perversiones,la suerte le sonrie pero ahora sus sentimientos dan un nuevo giro
1. Prologo

**Los siguientes personajes corresponde a sus respectivos dueños, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Kishimoto y el único fin es de compartir esta historia con todos ustedes….espero que les guste**

**Prologo**

**Sueños Húmedos…**

Aquella frágil figura se alzaba sobre el mientras comenzaba a recorrer con gracia todo su cuerpo, podía apreciar aquellos hermosos y bien formados pechos que caían sobre su rostro, permitiéndole tener total liberta de chuparlos y acariciarlos con frenesí.

Los gemidos que la chica lanzaba le excitaban aun más, el escucharla pedir que no se detuviera que se lo hiciera aun mas fuerte lo volvían loco.

Su lengua no paraba de recorrer cada centímetro de aquella piel tan blanca que le tenia enloquecido, de nuevo probaba aquellos labios tan candentes que le daban la bienvenida, su delgado cuello le incitaba a mordisquearlo haciendo que se arqueara de placer al simple contacto.

No podía parar tenia que continuar deseaba estar dentro de ella antes de que se volviera mas loco, la coloco en posición y se introdujo en ella de un solo golpe haciendo que la chica soltara un grito de pasión.

Comenzó a moverse con fuerza sobre de ella mientras sus embestidas aumentaban cada vez mas, aquello era el paraíso, y en cualquier momento llegaría a su clímax y de pronto….

-Ah¡¡¡¡ que demonios es esto –

El chico rubio se levantaba de su cama de un solo salto, sudado y muy pero muy mojado, con evidencia de un gran accidente…

-Demonios debo de dejar de tener estos sueños, en lo que llevo de la semana he tenido que cambiar las cobijas cuatro veces, bueno tendré que tomar otra ducha fría – mirando hacia la parte baja de su entrepierna mientras suspiraba y se arrastraba hacia el baño.

Al prender las luces se podía apreciar que el resto de su cuarto se encontraba adornado de fotos y pósters de Luna Nueva, una Idol muy conocida , una hermosa chica de pálida piel su larga y rubia cabellera hacían juego con aquel voluminoso cuerpo , sus vestidos mostraban sus enormes encantos, aquellas pequeñas faldas dejaban ver sus piernas bien formadas.

Si aquella habitación no podría ser descripta como la de un Otaku…uno muy obsesionado que adoraba a aquella Idol y la cual le traía noches húmedas cada vez más frecuentes.

**Es corto pero espero que les guste si deseas que la continúe solo déjame un reviews, y si no fue de su agrado solo avísenme y la quito sin ningún problema.**


	2. El Otaku…Naruto Namikaze

**Tomando sus comentarios de los cuales estoy muy agradecida, siento que el prologo haya sido muy corto y poco explicito, les agradezco el que me hagan notar los errores que pueda tener.**

**En este caso muchos ya sabían de la historia por la visita en el perfil donde explico más, además de que decidí hacer este tipo de historias por una encuesta que hice para ver el tipo de género que deseaban para mi siguiente trabajo.**

**¡Al final lo pervertido gano ¡ así que no teman admitirlo se sentirán mejor y si arruino la historia pueden demandarme, pedradas (mientras siga con vida), o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra son bienvenidas.**

**Ahora si sabremos mas de nuestra hormona andante de Naruto**

**El Otaku…Naruto Namikaze**

El despertador sonó con potencia mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza a las sabanas para evitar el sonido irritante del despertador, estaba muy desvelado y con evidencias de un próximo resfriado.

Pero no podía agregar a su reputación mas retrasos ni mas problemas, así que con dificulta y mucha fuerza de voluntad se dirigió a darse esta vez una ducha de agua caliente, pero antes de eso alegraría su día con un poco de música.

Tomo un disco bastante maltratado por el uso y lo coloco en el aparato, en la portada aparecía la misma joven rubia de ojo violeta que adornaba su cuarto.

Aquella chica era conocida por la mayoría de los jóvenes por su increíble lanzamiento al estrellato, había logrado sobresalir en el medio y era aclamada por cientos de fans.

No solo modelaba para revistas juveniles sino también tenia una prodigiosa voz, la cual había sido la principal razón por la que comenzó a escucharla.

Le hacia sentirse tan bien como si todo fuera dirigido a el, claro todo fan siempre piensa lo mismo.

Salio pronto del baño apagando el aparato y dejando su desordenada habitación, total nunca tenia visitas, así que bajo corriendo y se percato de la maquina contestadota la cual tenia varias llamadas perdidas de números reconocidos.

-Ah Mama volvió a hablar tan temprano – suspiro mientras escuchaba los mensajes y se dirigía a la cocina para servirse el desayuno.

---Naruto ya te levantaste por favor llámame cuando regreses de la escuela---

---Hijo llama pronto quiero presentarte a la hija de un amigo.---

---Naruto como te va, visítanos en vacaciones te tenemos varias chicas lindas---

Y así un sin fin de varias llamadas de su madre que solo tenían un objetivo conseguirle una novia, hasta ahí todo era bueno el problema era que las chicas no parecían estar interesadas en el, y en cuanto lo veían perdían cualquier interés que hayan tenido sin darle oportunidad de conocerle.

Su familia era una de las más importantes de todo Konoha, y debido a los negocios que tenían sus padres vivían bastante retirados, les visitaban los fines de semana o en vacaciones de acuerdo a la apretada agenda que ambos tenían.

Así que siempre estaba solo en aquel departamento a lo cual ya se había acostumbrado y no se quejaba, la música de Luna Nueva le daba fuerzas y esperanza a tal grado que había comenzado a soñar con ella, al principio solo habían sido sueños donde ella le trataba muy bien y le animaba, pero con los nuevos álbums la chica usaba ropa cada vez mas insinuadora.

Y la falta de novia termino en semanas de insomnio y graves problemas que se resolvían con la ducha fría.

Respiro y miro que de nuevo la leche se había echado a perder así que prefirió no desayunar esa mañana o terminaría de nuevo encerrado y enfermo.

Tomo su mochila y su Ipod dispuesto a dar lo mejor de el ese día, la música de su queridísima Ídolo seria el motivante para no dejarse derrotar.

Como siempre el metro iba a todo lo que podía pero había logrado un lugar en la ventana por lo que no tenía mucho de que preocuparse, escuchaba la dulce voz de Luna Nueva y veía el paisaje que se mostraba con un hermoso sol, si seguramente ese seria un buen día.

El metro paro de golpe y una mujer término empujándolo se sostuvo de lo que pudo antes de caer al suelo, los gritos de varias chicas se escucharon en el vagón atrayendo las miradas del resto de los pasajeros.

Desde el suelo sentía las miradas furiosas del resto de la gente sin entender el porque, tal vez por que su mano jalaba con fuerza la falda de una chica que se encontraba en el suelo jalando con mas fuerza dejando al descubierto su ropa interior.

Ah no es lo que parece fue un accidente – decía bastante nervioso pero la gente no parecía convencida de ello por lo que fue expulsado del vagón mientras escuchaba como las chicas arremetían contra el.

-Oye ese no es del Instituto Ambu

-Si es el pervertido

-Dicen que es todo un Don Juan que solo le interesa eso…

-Si solo le interesa manosear chicas

-Que horror y en le metro.

Miro con tristeza como de nuevo los rumores le arruinaban el día, así que espero al siguiente tren cabizbajo y sin muchas ganas de llegar temprano no supo en que momento habían empezado ni el porque, no era un chico que a las chicas les gustara pero no era vengativo por eso, de hecho hasta ahorita se mantenía inexperto en cualquier asunto relacionado con ellas y eso lo sabia perfectamente.

Abordo el siguiente tren que venia mas vacío pero para su sorpresa por el altavoz se estaba escuchando un nuevo tema de la próxima entrega de Luna Nueva.

No podía creer la suerte que tenia, apenas estaba sonando esa canción y por promoción en algunos lugares se permitió escuchar el tema para la próxima venta que daría apertura a su evento.

Sintió como se perdía con aquella voz olvidando todos sus problemas dejándose llevar cada vez más y mas lejos, la veía gloriosa frente a el llamándole y estrechando su cabeza, permitiéndole recargar su rostro sobre sus suaves pechos, casi podía percibir el olor de aquella frágil flor que le llamaba, el dulce néctar de sus labios que le consumía por poseerlos.

Si el viaje del chico fue mas rápido mientras la gente se había alejado varios centímetros al ver los extraños gestos que hacia…si un chico raro.

Por suerte el maestro de la primera clase volvía a llegar tarde salvándole de un posible castigo, era bueno y le alegraba pero de nuevo veía varias miradas penetrantes de parte de sus compañeros de clases.

-Oye Dobe ya me entere de que otra vez manoseaste a varias chicas en el metro

Volteo furioso al escuchar aquel comentario proveniente de su eterno rival Sasuke Uchiha.

-Es cierto Naruto cielos eres insaciable es demasiado problemático – un chico que se asomaba entre bostezos

Y así comenzaban a salir mas comentarios y muy pronto toda la clase ya hablaba del acontecimiento así era todos los días, pero había decidido no pelear esa mañana, no quería un castigo ya que tenia pensado ir al centro comercial donde Luna Nueva estaría personalmente firmando el nuevo disco y no pensaba dejar ir esa oportunidad.

De nuevo sus sueños le fueron alejando de su realidad y sonrío ante la posibilidad de un posible acercamiento con la joven.

Todos miraron de reojo como el chico sonreía evitándolos por lo regular estallaba a los pocos minutos o dejaba ver un rostro malhumorado.

-Entonces es cierto no lo niega – se escuchaban de nuevo los comentarios

-Cielos y yo que solo bromeaba con el Dobe – decía el pelinegro al ver aquella enorme sonrisa

Tomo asiento sin quitar aquella sonrisa que le cubría por completo el rostro su compañero de atrás le miraba de reojo sin quitar la vista del libro que leía.

-Que ocurrió esta vez Naruto

-Ah buenos días Gaara – mostrando una enorme sonrisa

Le miro y cerró su libro prestándole mas atención tratando de descifrar aquel comportamiento

-Como pueden volar tan rápido los rumores alrededor tuyo, apenas llegas y ya tienes uno nuevo rondándote

-Ah no lo se pero sabes Luna Nueva estará firmando autógrafos hoy por la tarde no quieres ir conmigo

-No gracias no soy seguidor de ella…ni de tus mangas…ni de tus videos…no creo que no tengo satisfacción de tus gustos

El rubio le miraba con un gran puchero escuchando como este mataba uno a uno cada uno de sus hobbies

-Cielos eres duro conmigo Gaara

-La ultima vez que fui a un evento contigo me hiciste disfrazarme de quien sabe que…

-Ah pero te quedaba de maravilla deberías hacer cosplay mas seguido tenias muchas chicas siguiéndote y creo que no te fue tan mal conseguiste varias citas ese día.

-Si por eso no me puedo quejar…pero todas ellas hablaban como tú y sentí al final que salía contigo

Se miraron y un aura negra les cubrió mientras hacían gestos de desagrado imaginándose en una cita así.

-Bueno pues no habrá nada que me impida ir hoy al centro comercial a ver a Luna Nueva –

Gaara veía como estrellitas comenzaban a girar alrededor del rubio y los gestos que hacia, arqueo una ceja y tomo de nuevo su libro comenzando a leer.

-Cielos Naruto consíguete una novia de verdad…

Las clases ahora le parecían mas pesadas solo esperaba a que terminaran ni siquiera las burlas de Sasuke habían logrado calmarle, solo tenia algo en mente salir corriendo por que seguramente el centro comercial ya estaría hecho un caos.

El bullicio de chicas le devolvió a la realidad al ver como se peleaban por estar a solo unos centímetros de Sasuke, a diferencia de el este tenia muchas seguidoras que lo tenían sobre un pedestal, no entendía como el no estaba envuelto en rumores si el si era conocido su gusto por jugar con las chicas.

Miro una en partículas su primer amor Sakura Haruno, le había suplicado tantas veces sin ningún resultado, ella era la líder del club de fans del Uchiha y no aceptaba un insulto a su persona por lo que termino odiándolo en cuanto ellos se volvieron rivales muy conocidos.

Cansado de aquello se despidió de Gaara y decidió escabullirse si llegaba antes tendría oportunidad de al menos verla de cerca.

Pero al llegar no estaba preparado para lo que veía, cientos de fans estaban aglomerados en el sitio aclamando el nombre de Luna Nueva, su oportunidad estaba perdida ante aquellos locos que habían perdido el control.

Como lograría entrar y pasar sin ser linchado por su osadía, y recordó que la entrada del personal seguramente no estaría vigilada por estar mas al pendiente de lo fans locos.

Sonrío ante su idea encontrando algunos uniformes en el paso y en efecto la mayor parte de los empleados estaban mas preocupados por calmar a la gran masa de gente que comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa por pasar.

Comenzó su búsqueda antes de que le descubrieran pero los gritos de varias chicas le hicieron voltear y ver como perseguían a alguien.

-Seguramente alguien intento pasar - pero se quedo estático al ver de quien se trataba – Luna…Nueva-

La chica corría con dificulta al intentar escapar de sus enloquecidos fans que le comenzaban a dar alcance, decidido a no dejar que aquellos osaran tocar a su preciada Ídolo fue en su auxilio.

La linda joven cayo mirando con horror como aquellos fans descontrolados le tendrían en cualquier momento pero una mano le jalo levantándola con fuerza y comenzando a jalarla

-Vamos de prisa o te alcanzaran

Sin tiempo a responder solo se dejo llevar por aquel chico que corría tan fuerte que le costaba seguirle el paso

-Por aquí – dando una vuelta en curva que le hizo tropezar un poco

Naruto miro hacia un pequeño vestidor y se le ocurrió una idea, acelerando el paso se escondieron dentro cerrando la pequeña cortina esperando que nadie le haya visto esconderse en aquel sitio.

Los gritos pasaron cerca mientras el apretaba el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y ambos temerosos veían alejarse las voces.

Ambos respiraron mas tranquilos el vestidor era verdaderamente chico para dos personas pero hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de como se encontraba.

Los pechos de la chica eran aplastados por lo fuerte que la tenia abrazada a su pecho, su mirada bajaba hasta donde ese camino se perdía sudando frío y tragando su saliva, apreciaba aquel famoso lunar que media ciudad conocía, una media luna en el pecho izquierdo.

--Si ella es Luna Nueva y la tengo entre mis brazos y no es un sueño – se repetía para si feliz de que el destino le sonriera de ese modo.

La joven le miraba curiosa sin saber las perversiones que el chico tenía en ese momento extrañada por los gestos que este hacia pero le resultaba muy gracioso.

-Disculpa…podrías llevarme a tu casa – con un ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas mirando los profundos ojos del rubio que la estaban devorando.

-a…ami casa…

**Bien espero que les haya gustado el siguiente se sabrá sobre la Idol que atormenta a nuestro Rubio y el cual descubrirá varias cosas que le harán pensar mas detenidamente sobre esta misteriosa chica.**

**Próximo capitulo: La Idol…**

**PD: si creen que es Shion se parece…pero es y no es averígualo la siguiente semana por este canal**


	3. La Idol…Hinata

**Todos los derechos pertenecen a Kishimoto únicamente se toman a los personajes para crear esta historia, la intención es la de compartir con todos ustedes sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**Espero que les guste**

**La Idol…Hinata**

No podía creer la suerte que tenia en aquel momento tenia en brazos a esa hermosa chica que le había pedido ir a su casa, acaso de tantas desveladas se había quedado dormido y no se había dado cuenta.

Pero los gritos de los locos fans le hicieron asomarse un poco para ver que no lo era.

-Diablos si que son persistentes – dijo un poco molesto de haber salido de aquel hermoso trance

La chica estaba muy nerviosa, acaso era por aquello locos que la perseguían, debía sacarla de ahí antes de que su suerte se volteara.

Tomo una ropa de un repisa y se la ofreció a la chica quien le miro extrañada

-Si te cambias seguramente no te reconocerán

Aquello la puso a pensar mientras el veía como se juntaban alrededor del sitio.

-Supongo…que no tengo remedio – dijo con algo de pena

Naruto volteo al escuchar como se lamentaba y pasa su sorpresa la chica se estaba quitando la blusa, su corazón latía de la impresión por que se estaba desnudando frente a el.

-Ah…podrías darte la vuelta por favor – dijo con algo de pena

-A claro…claro…- comenzado a reír nervioso hasta ahí llegaba su buena suerte recargándose en el otro extremo del vestidor.

Incremento su cabeza lo mas que pudo para aplastar esas ideas que le rondaban, una cosa era tener esa clase de sueños y otra muy diferente era aprovecharse de la desgracia de la joven.

Pero el poco espacio que había en el vestidor hacia que la chica tropezara varias veces con la misma ropa, recargándose varias veces sobre el chico quien tenia la pared totalmente arañada y sus ojos lloraban de no saber que era peor, el no poder verla o sentir cada golpe que recibía imaginándose lo que le golpeaba.

-Lo siento…ah perdón…disculpa…lo siento de nuevo

-No te preocupes –cada vez mas deprimido por aquello, Kami debía estar enojado con el desde que nació por que en un momento así le tenia castigándole.

-Listo – escucho como la chica le indicaba que podía voltear

Sonrío al ver que su tormento había acabado pero le extraño que esta se hubiera puesto una enorme chamarra y cubierto la cabeza con la capa, tal vez así pensaba ocultar su cabello y rostro pero era llamar demasiado la atención.

Miro de reojo el suelo para encontrarse con la ropa interior de ella, por que diablos se la había quitado, cada vez no entendía nada, pero su sorpresa le hizo retroceder de golpe haciendo que ella tropezara y fuera a dar de nuevo sobre su pecho.

-Diablos…a modo de un susurro muy agudo – podía sentir los suaves pechos de la chica que le golpeaban fuertemente además de que no llevaba sostén, era la primera vez que atestiguaba lo leído en una revista acerca de ese detalle, pensó que era una mentira pero al sentir aquella calidez sobre su pecho no había manera de desmentirlo.

-Lo…lo siento mucho…es que es muy pequeño…y - la chica agachaba mas la cabeza escondiéndose por completo.

-N…no te preocupes – tragando saliva y recobrando su posición – bien creo que es momento de salir – no muy convencido de esto ultimo.

Miro de reojo y parecía que de nuevo el lugar estaba lleno de locos fans, así que le indico que saliera cuidadosamente, ella se agarraba a su blusa con fuerza temiendo que le fuera a dejar.

Decidido a que saldría con ella o moriría en el proceso, así que la tomo de la mano comenzando a jalarla hacia la salida, pero el ir con la cabeza descubierta era demasiado llamativo y muy pronto los fans les detuvieron el paso.

Naruto se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta pero era ya tarde para hacer algo, estaban rodeados y en un intento por salir quiso empujarlos pero solo veía como alguien jalaba la capa dejando ver el rostro de la chica.

Un silencio cubrió el sitio y pronto la gente comenzó a seguir otro rumbo.

Naruto estaba petrificado sin entender que es lo que había ocurrido, las voces de la gente parecían tan lejanas y sus ojos mas abiertos parecían no ver nada de lo que pasaba.

Frente a el estaba una chica totalmente distinta a lo que era Luna Nueva, era la misma piel blanca, era la chica que salio con el, aquella que se había cambiado en aquel estrecho vestidor, pero no era Luna Nueva.

Aquella chica le miraba llena de miedo con unos ojos blancos como la luna, una mirada llena de temor como si se tratara de un ave recién atrapada, el largo rubio cabello ahora era oscuro, los destellos azules que resaltaban le decían que aquello no era ninguna ilusión.

Entonces que había pasado, en que momento había perdido a la otra chica, pero al ver parte del pecho descubierto de esta, el famoso lunar estaba presente.

No había duda Luna Nueva era esa chica tan diferente frente a sus ojos.

-Por favor…no le cuentes a nadie hare lo que tu quieras – la suplica de la chica le hizo volver a la realidad sintiendo que había sido despertado por un fuerte coche que le pasaba por encima.

-Tú…eres Luna…

-Si…pero por favor no lo cuentes

-Pero por que…eres…

-Lo se…- mas triste – pero te pido que no lo cuentes…por favor ayúdame- mirándolo con fuerza mientras unas lagrimas se comenzaban a asomar por aquellos ojos.

Le miro seriamente aquella mirada era la de chica que le hacia tener esa clase de sueños, se sentía algo molesto por aquel descubrimiento pero quería saber que es lo que pasaba.

-Bien – mientras la tomaba de la mano jalándola hacia la salida esquivando a la seguridad y la gente que continuaba la búsqueda de la Idol.

Ella solo agachaba la cabeza y unas lágrimas salían siendo imperceptibles.

Lo importante era salir de aquel sitio ya que pronto se escucharon los gritos de las personas que encontraron la ropa de la chica y una guerra comenzó por los pedazos de la tela que pudiera ser rescatada.

Naruto decidió que el metro era lo mas rápido en aquel momento el ambiente era totalmente pesado tenia tantas ganas de preguntar que estaba sucediendo pero debía ser paciente, además la expresión que la chica tenia le hacia sentir como si hubiera hecho algo verdaderamente malo.

Respiro de golpe, la verdad no tenia por que ponerse de aquel modo, pero era como sentirse traicionado y cuando quiso moverse se dio cuenta de que aun continuaba agarrando a la chica de la mano.

Quiso soltarla pero ella le apretaba con fuerza haciéndole sentir un extraño escalofrío, algo que nunca había sentido, y es que era la primera vez que una chica le sostenía la mano sin sentir repulsión o terminara golpeándole.

-Lo siento…- la voz de la chica le hizo mirarle al ver que ella se estaba llevando la peor parte de su molestia tan perceptible.

-oye ese no es el rubio degenerado

-Si ahí esta de nuevo

-Y esta haciendo llorar a otra chica

-Cielos pobre chica que le verán al idiota

De nuevo ahí estaban los chismes alrededor de el, no entendía el porque eran tan persistentes, alguien disfrutaba de molestarle envolviéndole con toda clase de mentiras.

Agacho la mirada llena de dolor ese no había sido un buen día y estaba siendo rematado con mas rumores poniéndolo en la peor parte.

-Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer – la voz de la chica les tomo a todos por sorpresa mas para el rubio que veía que esta temblaba al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza su mano.

Las chicas le miraron resentidas y solo se movieron hacia otro lado del vagón, el le miraba aun sin poder quitar la expresión de sorpresa y ella le miraba sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Los rumores pueden ser a veces muy crueles – decía con algo de tristeza

-Gracias…- alcanzo a decir el rubio sumamente feliz de que alguien como ella hubiera hecho algo así.

El regreso a su casa fue más agradable a pesar de no haber dicho ninguna otra palabra.

Aun cuando no entendía el por que la llevaba si como estaba era as que obvio que nadie le reconocería, pero no deseaba dejarla ir sin saber el por que de su transformación.

Ella miraba curiosa el departamento del chico era algo desordenado pero le agradaba la sensación que este brindaba.

-Espero que tu familia no se moleste por que vine – un poco nerviosa y apenada

-Ah…no creo…vivo solo – con algo de tristeza que trato de ocultar.

-De…verdad…y no te sientes solo

-Jeje bueno a veces pero me las arreglo

Ella le miraba sorprendida sin dejar de sonreírle mientras tomaba asiento

-Por cierto…tu quien eres en verdad –Sin poder resistir mas por saber sobre lo que había descubierto

-Ah…bueno creo que ahorita solo soy Hinata…- con suma tristeza mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Hinata…pero entonces lo de Luna Nueva…

-Ella me estaba matando, Hinata estaba perdiéndose y por eso escape…aunque creo que Shion se va a molestar mucho –decía esto con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

-Shion…quien es ella – no comprendiendo que trataba de decirle

-Mi prima…la apariencia de Luna Nueva es la imagen de mi prima – mientras su sonrisa se disolvía cada vez más.

-No entiendo por que tomaste su apariencia…por que fingiste ser otra persona.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras recostaba la cabeza en el sillón cerrando sus ojos como recordando algo que le costaba mucho trabajo decir.

-Cuando soy Luna Nueva soy alguien completamente diferente a lo que es Hinata…es mas segura y valiente…yo solo quería ser así, pero sin perderme…siempre me gusto cantar y quería hacer feliz a la gente con mi canto, al principio fue muy divertido, todos parecían disfrutar de mis canciones.

Pero con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a decirme como actuar, vestir, hasta como cantar y aquello que tanto amaba comencé a odiarlo, nunca creí que pudiera llegar a decirlo…pero ya no me gusta lo que Luna llego a convertirse, solo quiero una vida normal, escuela, un novio tal vez, aunque creo que por la familia ya no se podrá.

Naruto la miraba en silencio comprendiendo un poco de lo que decía

-Pero…aun no me dices la verdadera razón de haberlo hecho, por que tomaste otra forma

-Por que nadie hubiera amado lo que es Hinata, incluso Shion estuvo de acuerdo con esta idea ella siempre era amada, es bonita y segura, sin importar de quien se trate siempre logra cautivar su corazón, cuando se hicieron audiciones solo lo hice por que deseaba sentir un poco de lo que ella era, quería que me amaran… al parecernos tanto me hice pasar por ella y así llegue a convertirme en Luna Nueva.

-Pero a quien aman es su imagen no a ti.

-Es cierto…pero cuando llevas tanto tiempo sola, incluso aunque sea un poco de ese tipo de amor puede hacerte un poco feliz.

-Y tu prima no se molesto

-Ella…obtiene regalías por el uso de su imagen, en este momento debe estar en alguna playa con algún chico, solo ella y yo sabemos de esto, ni siquiera la agencia lo conoce – cerrando sus ojos que parecían muy cansados.

Aunque sea un poco quisiera volver a los tiempos de la escuela en donde solo importaba las clases…tal vez ahora tenga otra oportunidad.

Miro como se había quedado dormida en el sofá y en silencio le miraba tratando de entenderle un poco, y comprendía aquello el querer que alguien te reconozca por lo que eres, ella había tomado otro camino por aquello y se preguntaba si el hubiera tenido esa oportunidad habría hecho lo mismo.

Tenia en su departamento a Hinata y no a Luna Nueva ambas eran totalmente diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales, en cuanto se colocara la peluca se convertiría de nuevo en otra persona y se pregunto quien al final tendría mas peso.

Una idea cruzo por su mente y corrió al teléfono tal vez esto ayudara a cambiar su problemática vida o darle mas problemas de los que tenia, pero que mas daba, aquello le emocionaba y si podía hacer que Sasuke se quedara con la boca abierta seria algo que recordaría por siempre.

Espero paciente a que contestaran después de varios intentos fallidos sin respuesta.

-Vamos…vamos contesta…si bueno, ah soy Naruto necesito un favor muy grande…si se que dije que lo haría pero esto arreglara las cosas y pondrá a todos contentos…si hablo en serio…si pero ayúdame quieres…en serio….¡ que bien¡ entonces necesito que hagas lo siguiente…

Colgó el teléfono bastante emocionado tal vez todo esto no sea tan malo, miro como la chica dormía placidamente y corrió hacia el cuarto que utilizaba para botar todas sus cosas y reutilizarlas cuando se acordara, que era nunca, tardo el resto de la tarde y noche pero había quedado lo mas decente posible.

-¡Bien¡ ahora si es habitable mirando que no se le hubiera escapado algún detalle pero parecía que no habría problema, regreso por la chica cargándola hacia el cuarto y la deposito en la cama.

Se quedo mirándola un rato pensando si debía dejar que durmiera con la ropa puesta y recordó que no llevaba ropa interior

– diablos deja de pensar en eso…pero por que se la habrá quitado…concéntrate… concéntrate…-

--Mejor cobíjala antes de que tus hormonas piensen en otras cosas-- al mirar como se abría la sudadera al moverse levemente y se recargaba sobre sus pechos que se mostraban aun más.

Trago saliva al ver aquella expresión tan tranquila y cautivadora, no entendía por que si sabia que no era la chica que le dejaba sin poder dormir le estaba poniendo nervioso, si conociera a Shion tendría esos nervios o seria algo diferente.

Era algo que debía averiguar y seguramente con la idea que se le había ocurrido podría tener mas claro todo el asunto, su vista se poso mas adentro de la sudadera al mirar el lunar con forma de media luna.

-Me pregunto…si ese lunar será falso o real – tembloroso acerco su dedo para quitarse la duda de aquello, presionando con fuerza tratando de levantarlo pero un gemido de la chica le tomo por sorpresa perdiendo el equilibrio, agarrandose de lo que podía para no caer por completo.

Ella se había movido de tal forma que quedo boca arriba, su rostro dejaba ver un ligero color rojizo sobre sus mejillas y leves quejidos seguían saliendo de su boca.

--Es real…el lunar es real…y suave… – mirando su mano que se había sujetado de una parte de la pared y otra sobre uno de los pechos que apretaba con fuerza, sintiendo como se endurecía levemente.

Salto hacia atrás arrastrándose lo más que podía mirando como la chica soltaba una leve sonrisa y abría sus ojos un poco, le miro y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Respiro quitándose un peso de encima mientras salía a gatas del cuarto, debía tomar una ducha fría para calmar sus ideas.

No entendía que le estaba pasando pero era mejor alejarse de ella antes que sus hormonas le ganaran.

El resto de la noche durmió con el seguro puesto y amarrado a su cama.

**Gracias por leer esta historia y si consideras que merezco un comentario recuerda que alimentas mi autoestima con tus opiniones.**

**Como siempre me gusta saber que opinan, que tiene, que gusta, que no gusta, o si de plano me he perdido en mi propio mundo fantasioso.**

**Nos vemos la siguiente semana.**


	4. La Ambición del Rubio…El Plan Namikaze

**Todos los derechos pertenecen a Kishimoto únicamente se toman a los personajes para crear esta historia, la intención es la de compartir con todos ustedes sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad leo cada uno, respondo a todos pero me disculpo si alguno se me haya pasado ya que a veces tardan un poco en llegar con retraso (Internet o el sitio), y cuando veo tengo el buzón a reventar.**

**Gracias y espero que les guste **

**La Ambición del Rubio…El Plan Namikaze**

Sus ojos le ardían por la noche que paso, y no fueron precisamente los sueños que le frecuentaban, era mas bien el hecho de que en su vida nunca había tenido mucho contacto con alguna chica, y ahora tenia una durmiendo en su departamento.

La figura con la que siempre había soñado estaba en aquel sitio.

La dulce voz que le tranquilizaba se encontraba junto a el.

La ilusión de sus perversiones sin descanso adormecía en el cuarto de al lado.

Pero de cierta forma no era totalmente la chica que le tenía idiotizado.

Así que esperaba que ella aceptara la idea que le había surgido, y si tenía suerte habría algo más que solo sus sueños húmedos que le atormentaban con frecuencia.

Se levanto y se dirigió a darse un baño así empezaría con el pie derecho y comenzaría su inteligente plan que el creía perfecto.

Al salir un olor le llamo la atención, por lo que bajo rápidamente las escaleras para ver que venia de la cocina donde la chica cocinaba.

Ella sintió su presencia y volteo sonriéndole tímidamente

-Buenos días…Naruto-Kun – le dijo mientras el parecía estar un tanto estupefacto de verla con el delantal cocinando.

-Sabes cocinar

-Un poco, espero que te guste…o no quieres

-No por favor comeré lo que has hecho – corriendo a sentarse mientras la chica le servia y esperaba a que el probara la comida, el se quedo callado haciéndole preocupar mientras bajaba la mirada

-Cielos Hinata-Chan esto esta delicioso, no puedo creer que cocines tan bien

-De verdad?

El asintió pues se llenaba la boca con mas comida y solo hacia gestos, ella sonrío mientras se servia y comenzaba a comer.

-Ah estuvo delicioso… - sosteniendo su estomago que apretaba por lo mucho que había comido – por cierto Hinata-Chan, ya has pensado que es lo que vas a hacer…volverás de nuevo al espectáculo…o tienes algún plan.

Bajo la vista apretando sus manos, le había tomado por sorpresa aquella pregunta y la verdad es que no lo había pensado muy bien.

-No, dormí tan bien que no he pensado nada, solo escape pero supongo que debo regresar

-Pero es lo que tú quieres, no lo que el resto quiere… sino lo que en verdad Hinata quiere

-Yo…aun estoy dudosa y siento un poco de miedo

-Ya veo, dime te gustaría asistir a la escuela y quedarte a vivir un tiempo

-Como…aquí…contigo

-Si te propongo lo siguiente, tu dijiste que te gustaría tener al menos por un tiempo una vida totalmente normal, que tiempo puedes ausentarte del espectáculo

-Bueno… podría manejar algún pretexto y pedir un mes, el contrato no se ha renovado así que no tendría ninguna invalidez por ello.

-Entonces te parece un mes

-Pero que es lo que quieres exactamente

-Finge ser mi novia

-Como ¡

-Si asiste a la escuela y por un mes finge que somos una pareja, se que no soy un buen prospecto pero necesito ese favor, además recuerda que dijiste que harías cualquier cosa cuando nos conocimos o ya lo olvidaste

-No…pero estas seguro de esto

-Si necesito acabar con los malos rumores y debo arreglar cuentas con alguien…entonces que te parece

-Bueno…no lo se…solo será por un mes cierto

-Aha, pero…también quería pedirte algo mas pero eso te lo diré después, si no nos apuramos entonces llegaremos tarde en tu primer día.

-Pero acaso iré desde hoy a la escuela

-Si ya lo arregle así que no tienes de que preocuparte de nada

-Preparaste todo pero y si hubiera dicho que no

-Bueno hay veces en que uno debe arriesgarse y perder – sonriendo mientras corría a abrir la puerta que sonaba

Ella quedo en silencio pensando en la proposición que el le había hecho, ya había aceptado pero de cierta forma ese chico no le era indiferente, le había ayudado, o mas bien no a ella, sino a Luna Nueva, así que lo que el esperaba era a ella y no a Hinata.

Aquello le hizo sentir muy triste, pues ese pensamiento siempre le deprimía, no saber si ella era amada por lo que era, o solo el cascaron que le envolvía y que daba una ilusión para todo aquel que le conociera.

El ruidoso chico entro corriendo llevando una caja que le paso de inmediato

-Que es esto

-Tu uniforme te dije que no te preocuparas yo arreglare todo.

Aquello le sorprendió el chico en verdad lo estaba tomando muy en serio, pensó mas detalladamente aquello, sonriendo un poco y dándose prisa en cambiarse.

--Que podría salir mal de todo esto – se decía mientras terminaba de vestirse y aprovechar lo que le estaba pasando.

No tardo mucho en regresar Hinata mientras esperaba la aprobación del rubio quien definitivamente al verla supo que su plan no fallaría, aun sin ser rubia o de ojo violeta, tenia su propia belleza que cualquiera envidiaría, y eso es lo que estaba buscando.

Consiguió que el uniforme fuera de cierta manera provocativo pero sin caer en lo vulgar, la blusa de color negro con el chaleco apretaban sus grandes pechos, el entallado de su cintura caía con gracia mientras la falda en gris se levantaba levemente con cada paso que daba, las calcetas negras llegaban hasta sus rodillas y aunque muchas chicas preferían llevarlas mas abajo en ella lucían simplemente seductoras.

Sonrío mientras levantaba su dedo en forma afirmativa provocando alegría en la chica, salieron a toda prisa por lo tarde que era.

Naruto se dio cuenta de inmediato de las miradas que atraía la chica sonriendo mas para el, y aunque Hinata no lo notara tenia la seducción y la elegancia con ella, así que las aprovecharía al máximo.

La sujeto de la mano para darle confianza y que su plan no fallara, como era costumbre los rumores tendían a llegar mucho antes que el.

Como siempre busco un lugar cerca de la ventana y esta vez tenia todo arreglado, Hinata contra la puerta y el evitando que algún listo se propasara, si el tren paraba de improviso solo iría a dar en contra de la chica, si esta vez no dejaría que nada saliera mal.

Ella pensaba que el era muy considerado al protegerla del bullicio de la gente, se sentía extraña con el uniforme ya que tenia mucho tiempo de no usar uno, era curioso como aquello le causaba un mar de nervios muy diferente al de usar uno de sus conjuntos para algún concierto.

Cada vez mas el vagón se llenaba y el rubio se pegaba más a ella en un intento por que no la aplastaran, fue tanto que quedo atrapada entre la pared de la ventana y el pecho del chico, aquello les hizo mirarse mientras sentían como con cada respiración estos se alzaban frenéticamente.

Bajando ella su mirada avergonzada y el colocando un brazo en la ventana para hacer fuerza y no lastimarla, con el otro brazo la jalo hacia el mucho mas.

---No será tan malo – --pensaban al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto llego a la escuela aquello era un hervidero de gente que miraba incrédula la llegada de la pareja, y si como había sospechado el rumor de que venia con una belleza como Hinata estaba corriendo como bomba.

Sasuke Uchiha le miraba en silencio no creyendo nada de aquello, el se limito a llevar a la chica de la mano quitando a la persona que se sentaba frente a el para que la chica tomara el asiento.

Gaara estaba sorprendido mirando a su amigo que hacia algarabía por la chica presumiéndola como su novia, las chicas veían con envidia a la nueva estudiante y los chicos parecían lobos hambrientos esperando un descuido para atacar.

Pero con ello confirmaba sus sospechas: los rumores que rodeaban al rubio no eran casualidad eran provocados con la intención de destruir su vida social.

Quien podría tener tanto resentimiento contra el rubio para desear acabarlo, Sasuke…a su juicio era mas del disfrute de burlarse en su cara que hacerlo a sus espaldas, pero uno nunca puede estar seguro con todo, alguna chica molesta con el…había muchas, eso le daba una larga lista interminable.

Hinata le parecía algo conocida pero el semblante de terror que tenia le decía que aquello terminaría de un modo poco peculiar –--- Naruto en verdad esta chica es tu novia –

Ese fue la comidilla de todo el día, que por fin había una incrédula que había caído en sus redes y por supuesto si era novia del rubio lo mas seguro es que este ya había aprovechado la oportunidad de tenerla en sus garras, y si aun no lo había hecho solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Sasuke no podía evitar molestar al chico alegando que era demasiado para el y que no creía para nada que aquella hermosa chica haya caído en las redes del chico.

-Pruébalo Dobe…demuestra que esta chica es tu novia

-A que te refieres Teme….

+Que pruebes que no estas mintiendo…haz algo con ella que lo demuestre

-Algo…- pensaba seriamente con aquella expresión zorruna que le caracterizaba – supongo que podría al llegar a casa…pedirle…no se tal vez…un poco de aquello…

-Que quieres decir…es que acaso…ustedes…

-Si ella vive con migo …Teme – acercando su rostro al sorprendido Sasuke que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

---como es posible que este idiota haya avanzado mas que yo…el ya tiene una relación mas seria…y yo…aun ni siquiera puedo perder mi…

El resto miraba al pelinegro que estaba ido el rubio sin saber que le pasaba se daba media vuelta para ir a buscar a Hinata para volver a casa.

La chica estaba sumamente asustada ya que varios chicos le habían acorralado impidiéndole la salida

-Vamos alguien como tú no puede estar saliendo con ese rubio

-Si a leguas se ve que te debe estar pagando

-Ándale preciosa nosotros te podemos pagar mucho mas…y lo que te haremos será mucho mejor de lo que el te haga.

Sus piernas le temblaban con aquellos chicos se maldecía haber dejado por un momento al rubio y solo quería que este se apareciera cuanto antes.

El sentir como uno de ellos le sujetaba con fuerza el cabello haciéndole doblar del dolor, mientras otro sujetaba su blusa y comenzaba a desabrochar los botones, el fuerte grito les hizo apretarla mas impidiendo que siguiera gritando.

Ella sintió como era liberada y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a los chicos a un lado con sumo temor, volteo hacia donde tenían fija su mirada para ver al amigo pelirrojo de Naruto.

-Quien les pago por esto

-A que te refieres

-Ustedes no son de este salón, así que si no quieren tener serios problemas me van a decir quien les mando a hacer esta canallada – el pelirrojo imponía con aquellos ojos que solo sintieron miedo volteando a verse entre ellos mismos.

-No lo sabemos…nunca se muestra solo nos paga y con ello estamos mas que satisfechos…es la verdad – al ver como el pelirrojo se molestaba aun mas, dudando de su versión.

Salieron corriendo al ver que este ahora los ignoraba por estar más ocupado en sus pensamientos, Hinata se levanto acomodándose el cabello y abrochando su blusa.

-Muchas…gracias

-Ese idiota de Naruto, en que esta pensando con algo así, lo que esta haciendo es ponerte en una mala situación

-Bueno…el…

-Hinata¡ aquí estas – entrando el rubio muy feliz seguido de varios chicos que se quedaron en la puerta

-Naruto-Kun…que ocurre

-Bueno – rascándose la cabeza sumamente nervioso, acercándose a la chica, Gaara alzo una ceja al imaginar por donde iba la cosa. – por favor no te molestes –

Como? – pero la sorpresa del chico besándola con fuerza le hizo detenerse, sentía como su cuerpo cedía ante aquel beso y sus piernas temblaban apenas sosteniéndola.

-Bueno es hora de irnos pasando a través de los chicos que habían quedado con una expresión de sorpresa al ver que el chico en verdad se había atrevido a besarla frente a todos.

Sasuke en un rincón con un aura negra solo balbuceando cosas sin sentido

-Maldito Dobe…el antes que yo…es un hombre antes que yo…

Gaara seguía con aquella expresión de enojo tratando de no alcanzar a su amigo para tirarlo del segundo piso, y el rubio salía sumamente contento de que todo le estuviera saliendo a la perfección, pero un débil sollozo le hizo detenerse para ver que era la chica que se estaba reprimiendo de llorar.

-Hinata…que ocurre

-Ese…era mi primer beso

-Como…pero creí…bueno se decía que tu…y varios artistas…

-Esos son solo rumores¡ por eso te dije que entendía como te sentías con los chismes

-Yo…lo siento…también fue mi primer beso…

-Y entonces por que lo hiciste

-Creo que me deje llevar…de verdad eres una chica muy bonita y agradable…por eso quería que no solo mi primer beso fuera con alguien como tu…

-No solo…

-Lo otro que… quería pedirte…era que tomaras mi virginidad…

-Que¡ - abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder al escuchar la ultima petición del rubio cayendo de espaldas.

El resto del camino el chico cargo a la chica que no despertó hasta el día siguiente, esta vez si tuvo que cambiarla para que no arrugara el uniforme sintiéndose como un depravado.

-Si ese era su primer beso…entonces aun es virgen…y entonces…- salio corriendo hacia el baño para darse una ducha fría ya que ahora sus pensamientos se concentraban en la chica de cabello oscuro, sus sueños estaban cambiando y ahora había dos hermosas chicas que le invitaban a cumplir sus fantasías…

A media noche tuvo que volver a tomar un nuevo baño…

**Gracias por leer esta historia y si consideras que merezco un comentario recuerda que alimentas mi autoestima con tus opiniones.**

**Como siempre me gusta saber que opinan, que tiene, que gusta, que no gusta, o si de plano me he perdido en mi propio mundo fantasioso.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Dos Otakus y una Dama.**


	5. Dos Otakus y una Dama

**Como he andado algo ocupada y los capítulos que he sacado últimamente no considero que sean de lo mejor tal vez producto del excesivo calor aquí en la ciudad de México, y es que no es burla cuando digo que soy totalmente débil con la luz del sol, no puedo hacer las cosas al 100 % y agréguenle que no soy muy buena escribiendo pues sale cada cosa.**

**Así que espero que les guste y perdón por el retraso **

**Dos Otakus y una Dama…**

Se había despertado mas temprano de lo que esperaba y es que después de lo vivido el anterior día no era para menos, con tan solo recordarlo su corazón latía con fuerza y se llevaba sus dedos hacia sus labios apretándolos trayendo de nuevo aquella sensación que el rubio había dejado en ella.

Pero le entristecía demasiado, sabia que el estaba demasiado ilusionado con Luna Nueva y esa era la principal razón por la que ella estaba en aquel sitio.

Había aceptado vivir un noviazgo falso ante el resto de la gente, pero el lo estaba llevando a otros extremos, había tomado su primer beso, pero no estaba molesta con el, de hecho le era difícil estarlo con alguien pero tenia que admitir que le había gustado demasiado.

Pero tomar la virginidad de aquel chico, hacerlo sin amor su primera vez, no estaba muy segura de aquello, le preocupaba lo que estaba pensando, pero sobre todo el siquiera estarlo considerando.

Ese chico era alguien muy agradable y no le era feo, por el contrario le parecía atractivo y muy enérgico, pero estaría bien hacerlo solo por eso, el amor debería quedar a un segundo término.

Un fuerte ruido le saco de sus pensamientos dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la pequeña sala y ver de que se trataba.

El ruido del chico rodando por las escaleras le hizo voltear y mirarle preocupada pero al ver como hacia gestos de dolor tan graciosos no pudo evitar sonreír mientras el volteaba a verla sumamente apenado.

-Estas…bien…Naruto-Kun – ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-Si…solo me pare algo apurado – levantándose con una mano en la cabeza sumamente avergonzado – pensé que no estarías…Hinata… perdón por lo de ayer…creo que me sobrepase demasiado.

-No…no te preocupes…bueno yo…lo he estado pensado – mostrando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

-¡De verdad¡ - sorprendido primero de que no se haya marchado y segundo de que lo estuviera considerando

-Si…bueno…no quiero…yo nunca he estado con nadie…pero te propongo algo…- aumentando el rojo de sus mejillas aun mas

-Si te escucho – totalmente serio ante la posibilidad de su plan

-El tiempo que estaré aquí será un mes…ya hable con mi manager…y aunque esta furioso…por que me quite sus censores con los que me seguían…

-Eh…que censores

-Si para no perderme tienden a ponerme cosas para localizarme…y esta vez lo pusieron en…mi…ropa interior…

-Ah ya veo…por eso te la quitaste en… - recordando aquella escena en el centro comercial – dejémoslo así…mejor continua – su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse ante

-Bueno…es un mes…así que por que no…nos conocemos mejor y si las cosas se dan…pues…tu ya sabes…

-Como…

-Bueno…tu quieres perder tu virginidad…yo…te pido que me conquistes…no quiero que mi primera vez sea sin amor no te pido ningún compromiso pero quiero…solo te pido eso…

Naruto la miraba algo intrigado, mezclar sentimientos era ya muy peligroso tanto el como para ella

-Oye estas segura de esto…podría no salir bien la cosa

-No te pido que te enamores de mi…nunca nadie lo ha hecho así que solo me gustaría…sentir ser amada por un momento…aunque me mientas…

El rubio se sintió tan mal, nunca pensó en los sentimientos de la chica, solo había pensado en el y en sus hormonas hasta que pensó – por que no…es una linda chica, hasta ahorita había visto que era muy amable y gentil, no era nada a la imagen que tenia de Luna Nueva, pero su cuerpo si era el mismo y si ya le había despertado las hormonas tal vez podría tener una relación mucho mas seria –

-Hinata te parece…si lo intentamos…digo en el peor de los casos…podríamos quedar como amigos

Ella le sonrío tímidamente afirmando con la cabeza mientras el volteaba su rostro rojo al imaginar lo que podría obtener a final de mes.

El desayuno fue agradable, Hinata en verdad cocinaba muy bien y hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia compañía, definitivamente no era tan malo el tenerla viviendo con el.

Listos para la escuela y con tiempo de sobra tomaron sus cosas pero el sonar de la puerta le hizo girar la cabeza sin saber quien seria tan temprano, así que se apresuro en averiguarlo antes de tener que correr por llegar tarde.

Al abrir sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder con la persona parada frente a el.

-Dobe…

-Teme…

El pelinegro entro de golpe sin esperar a ser invitado mirando hacia el interior de la casa mientras el rubio le gritaba de cosas pero no estaba de humor para discutir con su eterno rival.

Se quedo perplejo al ver a la chica parada frente al pasillo mirándole con sorpresa

-Que haces aquí…

-Etto…pues aquí vivo…con Naruto-Kun

De nuevo el aura negra le cubrió por completo dejándose caer el pelinegro y comenzando a murmurar cosas sin sentido, Hinata rodeo al chico acercándose a la seguridad del rubio.

-Naruto-Kun…el me da miedo

-No…el Teme solo es un idiota pero no hace nada de daño no es cierto… mirándole con un enojo muy grande, tomándole del cuello y sacándolo del departamento mientras se retiraban.

Aquello era extraño el tener al chico junto a ellos, seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido y Hinata opto por sujetar del brazo del rubio por cualquier cosa, a el no le desagradaba para nada aquel tacto pues podía sentir los grandes pechos de la chica aplastarse contra el.

Sasuke no perdía detalle de todo eso, los encontró en el mismo techo, el sospechaba que el rubio mentía y por ello quería descubrirle pero el encontrarla en su departamento, la mesa tenia platos, no definidamente ella vivía con el y al ver como se aferraba al chico solo lo comprobaba mucho mas.

El metro no parecía tan lleno pero el rubio puso sus limites con el pelinegro en ningún momento dejo que el se le acercara a la chica, le conocía y si se descuidaba tendría problemas si llegaba a conquistar a Hinata.

Sasuke miraba ahora con atención como el rubio trataba por todos los medios de que no se acercara a la chica, y un rubor le cubrió el rostro, el ver como este le daba la espalda y acorralaba a la chica contra la ventana, Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima pero las miradas de todos estaban sobre el.

Hinata se estremecía al contacto del chico que la apretaba contra el de el, su rostro de un rojo intenso aumentaba con el latir de su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

En contra de su voluntad emitía pequeños gemidos por la sensación del chico apretándola contra el, sus manos se aferraron a la camisa del chico como no queriendo que se alejara.

Naruto estaba más ocupado en alejar a su rival eterno.

Sasuke por otra parte solo tenía en mente otra cosa y su aura negra ahora venia acompañado de un sentimiento de asesinato contra el rubio.

Buscaba cualquier momento para dejarle en ridículo, la escuela, deportes, chicas…y aunque no le gustara admitirlo ese odioso rubio era fuerte, habían tenido varias peleas y ninguno había salido limpio sabia defenderse muy bien.

Siempre creyó que el también le ganaría en cuestión de amores por la popularidad con la que cargaba, había pensado en tener varias chicas pero algo le impedía tener su primera vez.

Tenia de donde escoger, ninguna chica se le hubiera negado, pero no había podido dar aquel enorme paso, tal vez miedo, no sabia que era pero al final de cuentas el rubio atolondrado no solo se le había adelantado sino que vivía con aquella hermosa chica.

Mirándola detenidamente el rostro se le hacia algo conocido, no era fea por el contrario tenia un rostro singular, en cuanto al físico estaba mas allá de lo que un chico podría desear, eran pocas las chicas que podían presumir de aquella figura tan definida y desarrollada.

La mirada de Sasuke seguía incomodando a Naruto que hacia mas pucheros en contra del chico y apretaba mucho mas contra la pared a Hinata, el contacto le seguía produciendo descargas eléctricas y no entendía el porque, lo peor es aquellos pequeños gemidos comenzaban a subir de tono llamando mas la atención de la gente.

Claro que el único que no se daba cuenta era el rubio enfocado en Sasuke para alejarlo de la chica, el pelinegro por el contrario se comenzaba a incomodar ante aquello y es que si estaban haciendo aquello en el vagón que no harían solos en el departamento.

De nuevo su aura negra le cubrió al verse sobrepasado de nueva cuenta balbuceando infinidad de cosas y el rubio sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, Hinata solo tomaba la mano del chico sumamente avergonzada y dejándose llevar.

Lo primero que recibió al llegar Naruto fue el regaño del Pelirrojo sumamente molesto por lo que estaba haciendo, más que nada por el peligro en que estaba poniendo a la chica.

Naruto jamás llego a creer que alguien estuviera tan enojado con el para haber llegado tan lejos, pero por mas memoria que hacia no lograba recordar si había ofendido a alguien tanto como para que se hubiera molestado a ese extremo.

Debido al incidente con los chicos el rubio se alzo en toda la escuela para hacerse escuchar notificando que si alguien se metía con su chica se las vería directamente con Naruto Namikaze.

Gaara se llevo la mano a la cabeza producto del dolor que el rubio le ocasionaba, el veía eso mas como un reto y seguramente solo le traería mas problemas.

Pero decidió dejar que el se encargara y ver como resultaran las cosas tal vez fuera riesgoso pero podría funcionar.

De todos modos los rumores de que Naruto hacia cosas raras en el metro con Hinata llego de manera tan rápida que seguía impresionándole como era que llegaban antes que el rubio, a caso aquella persona estaba tan al pendiente de cada movimiento del rubio y de ser así como podrían contraatacar y descubrirlos.

Pero el rubio parecía muy confiado por su estrategia y por como iban las cosas y estaba dispuesto a perder su virginidad a como diera lugar, la semana fue pasando muy rápido sin pasar mas que eventos desafortunados sin mayores consecuencias.

A Sasuke se le vio con muchas chicas pero al final su aura negra y sus extraños balbuceos comenzaron a dar mucho de que hablar culpando al rubio de aquello.

Naruto estaba emocionado al ver que todo estaba saliendo cada vez mejor y quería cerrar ese fin de semana con la visita a un lugar que a el le encantaba, por supuesto Hinata participaría aunque no fuera para engañar a la escuela, pero quería presumirla además de un trajecito que el mismo eligió.

Además de que esta vez conocería a un amigo que conoció por la red, era increíble que alguien compartiera sus mismos gustos, se contaban cosas tanto de familia como de la escuela y ahora sentía que le conocía de toda la vida.

Habían decidido ir a este sitio y se reconocerían por sus trajes a lo cual el rubio estaba sumamente emocionado, platicaba en el chat con ese misterioso chico mientras Hinata le veía detenidamente y se preguntaba el porque estaba ahí sentada sin hacer nada y sentirme tan bien.

Al ver que pronto tendrían regresar al salón de clases se dirigió al tocador para lavarse las manos y retocar su cabello, se metió a uno de los baños para acomodarse la camisa pero unos extraños ruidos le hicieron hacer silencio y escuchar con atención, la puerta se cerraba y unos jadeos comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar.

-Vamos…date prisa…

-Shsss…no me presiones linda…todo lleva su tiempo

-Pero…Ahhhh….no muerdas tan fuerte….mis pechos….

-No…tal vez…aquí….o aquí….

-Ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡

-Jajaja diablos eres tan sensible

-No…te burles…por que eres tan malo….

-Bueno entonces sube aquí…y hare….esto….

-Ahhhhh….es profundo….por favor…mas…no te detengas….

Hinata se había sentado y agarrado sus piernas el escuchar los fuertes gritos que se daban, pensando en como lograría salir sin ser descubierta, el escuchar aquello le hacia imaginarse lo que hacían.

-Por cierto…ese Naruto…han bajado un poco…los rumores…

-Lo se…pero el sabe lo que hace…y muy pronto…agggh…muy pronto pagara…lo que nos hizo…

Hinata escuchaba atenta lo que decían del rubio, que había hecho Naruto para que le guardaran tanto rencor, después de un rato se escucho como la puerta se volvía a abrir, pero ella seguía encogida sin saber que hacer solo quieta pensando en quien era realmente Naruto y si el chico era una persona muy diferente a lo que el le mostraba.

Se quedo así sin saber cuanto tiempo paso escondiendo su cabeza entre las piernas y pensando que era lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito de miedo y se topara con los penetrantes ojos azules del rubio que le miraba sorprendido.

-Hinata…que haces aquí las clases ya terminaron…acaso alguien te molesto

Ella le miro con sorpresa y es que se había metido al baño de las chicas pero pudo ver una suma preocupación la cual le daba la respuesta a sus dudas y en un impulso se abalanzo sobre el rubio cayendo sobre el mientras se posicionaba de sus labios.

El no entendía por que ahora ella lo besaba pero no podía negar que le gustaba como lo hacia y sus manos se acercaron para tomarla por la cintura mientras intensifica aquel beso.

Los gritos de alguien les hicieron voltear para ver que eran objeto de las miradas de los curiosos y el aura negra del pelinegro crecía aun más, Gaara se dio la vuelta al no tener la menor idea de que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

Ambos salieron del sitio sin importarles el resto del mundo cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ella no entendía por que lo había hecho solo que al hacerlo de cierto modo sus temores desaparecieron, el se sentía extraño y emocionado tal parecía que antes del mes se convertiría en un verdadero hombre.

Al término de la semana Hinata estaba de pie en un sitio que no conocía, al menos nunca había entrado a alguno, había videojuegos, revistas de cómics, un área de comida y muchos estaban disfrazados de algún personaje en especial.

Ella estaba vestida de chica Ninja y se sentía algo extraña pero el que el rubio le dijera que se veía muy hermosa le hizo sumamente muy feliz, algo peligroso ya que se estaba metiendo con fuego.

Pero era divertido el ver como todos esos chicos pasaban un buen rato sin burlarse de nadie y compartiendo sus aficiones, ella llevaba un antifaz para no dar ningún indicio para ser reconocida y es que los modelos que usaba como Idol se parecían mucho al que usaba en ese momento.

Un poco descubierto el pecho con un traje que resaltaba su figura y ajustado en la cintura, el vestido le llegaba a media pierna, usaba unas mallas de red y unas botas a medio tobillo, sus brazos desnudos y su cabellera atada en una cola en lo alto.

El rubio vestía un traje tipo Ninja de una nueva serie que estaba muy de moda, un chaleco de color gris que mostraba un pecho bien formado junto con unos pantalones de color verde, además de usar una mascara con la figura de un zorro.

Esa era la clave para encontrarse con el amigo del rubio, ambos llevarían trajes similares para competir al final en el concurso que se llevaba a cabo por ver cual era el mejor.

Muy pronto encontraron al joven misterioso que iba vestido de la misma forma solo que su chaleco era en color negro y este era unos centímetros mas alto que el rubio, la mascara que llevaba puesta era la de un gato.

En cuanto los tres comenzaron a recorrer el sitio muy pronto comenzaron a ser acechados ya que los tres se veían muy bien, les tomaban fotos o les daban sus teléfonos para estar en contacto.

Hinata veía como ellos habían hecho un buen equipo y retaban en todo juego a quien lo deseara, saliendo victoriosos sin ningún problema, era cierto ambos eran tan compatibles que sintió curiosidad por ver el rostro del chico pero seria hasta el final cuando terminara el evento principal.

En un escenario tenían que representar alguna escena del disfraz que llevaban, lo cual al menos ella se sentía segura en el escenario y se limito a representar lo que el rubio le decía.

La pelea que representaron ambos chicos conmovió a todos y ella siendo una princesa en espera de ser rescatada y que debía elegir entre el honor de su familia a el amor de su vida, fueron suficientes para que se llevaran el primer premio.

Aquello le hizo sentirse tan bien, disfrutar de aquello y ver que muchos lo apreciaban era muy diferente a un profesional pero era simplemente maravilloso.

Se quito el antifaz dejando ver por completo su rostro que llevaba una enorme sonrisa pero cambio a uno de sorpresa al mirar de quien se trataba, lo único que hizo fue señalar para que el rubio mirara a su amigo.

Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder y justo cuando les entregaban un pequeño premio por la representación un grito unísono se escucho.

-¡No puede ser eres tu¡

-Dobe…

-Teme…

Hinata en medio de aquellos dos chicos que ahora se lanzaban miradas de odio sin creer nada de lo que pasaba, un secreto era revelado y es que Sasuke Uchiha era un Otaku al final de cuentas.

**Bien espero les haya gustado el calor no me deja pensar muy bien y tiendo a desesperarme con facilidad, esta historia no será muy larga y espero poder agilizarla un poco mas.**

**Y que les parece para esta historia el ponerme como meta el rew 105, al igual que la otra aceptare la petición que llegue a ese numero (solo espero lograrlo jejeje).**

**Si esta en mis posibilidades no duden que lo hare solo díganlo y considérenlo un echo.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Rumores Destructivos.**


	6. Rumores Destructivos

**Sorry¡ ya poniéndome al corriente de todo espero no estén muy molestos ya recupere todos mis programas y con nueva PC ando de vuelta, hare todo lo posible para sacar capitulo doble de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, amenazas de inners, el haberme agregado a favoritos, espero seguir en su gusto y no defraudarles.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Rumores Destructivos**

Ese fin de semana fue bastante raro desde que amanecía Sasuke aparecía por la puerta y sin decir nada entraba y pasaba el resto del día en el departamento del rubio.

A pesar de aquellas miradas fulminantes que se lanzaban terminaban haciendo alguna actividad que iba desde el desayuno hasta la cena, extrañas competencias por ver quien terminaba antes, quien vencía en los videojuegos, quien sabia mas acerca de alguna serie, de música y una infinidad de cosas que solo se les podía ocurrir a aquellos dos chicos.

Hinata solo les veía nerviosa por no saber que hacer, el pelinegro solo volteaba a verla esperando a algo pero después terminaba envuelto en su aura negra y sus propios razonamientos.

Tanto fue así que termino por acostumbrarse al extraño comportamiento del chico y solo se dedicaba a verlos pelear, era curioso como aquellos dos chicos no necesitaran de palabras para entenderse tan solo dependían de sus miradas para comenzar un nuevo desafío.

Pero en la escuela volvían a ser los mismos de antes, Sasuke molestando al rubio y este guardando el secreto del pelinegro, salvo en ocasiones en donde el chico amenazaba con difundir el secreto el otro se calmaba y fingía demencia.

Gaara notaba que algo estaba pasando entre aquellos dos mas de lo que se mostraba causándole una extraña sensación de malestar y al mismo tiempo de burla por aquellos dos.

-Y dicen que no se parecen – inorándoles por completo al considerarlo demasiado infantil retomando a su acostumbrada lectura olvidándose de aquellos dos.

Hinata por su parte pasaba todo el tiempo con ellos, las cosas estaban muy calmadas últimamente no habían sido objeto de burla ni de ningún otro rumor que afectara su vida diaria, estaba feliz por aquello pues esa vida era muy agradable.

Y al analizarla más se dio cuenta de que ambos parecían un matrimonio, claro estaba que con varias diferencias pero el vivir juntos y realizar ciertas actividades les habían unido y permitido conocerse mejor.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo ruborizarse de tal manera que un jitomate sería tan pálido ante aquel reflejo, Naruto la miro muy preocupado mientras le pasaba la mano sobre la frente

-Hinata-Chan, creo que tienes fiebre tu rostro… - pero no pudo terminar la frase puesto que la chica cayó al suelo ante el asustado chico que la sostenía y corría de un lado a otro – ahora que hago¡ Hinata-Chan¡…esto no es bueno…

-Dobe mejor llévala a la enfermería – Concentrado en un libro sin siquiera mirarlos o más bien fingía no hacerlo

-Tienes razón Teme será lo mejor – Saliendo a toda prisa con la chica en brazos mientras el pelinegro subía la vista para verlo salir, pero al sumar enfermería + Naruto + Hinata le hizo estremecerse y caer presa de su aura negra una vez más ante la mirada del resto del salón que aquello ya comenzaba a provocarles escalofríos.

Naruto ahora en la enfermería esperaba a que la chica abriera los ojos, la enfermera no encontró nada grave por lo que solo le recomendó esperar a que despertara, en tanto ella se encerraba en su oficina y continuaba viendo la televisión.

El rubio más aburrido por ver qué pasaba el tiempo y la chica parecía no querer despertar, más un pensamiento le llego al comparar aquella escena con la del cuento de la bella durmiente al mirar como seguía durmiendo tan plácidamente.

-No…sería muy… - Pero ahora que miraba el perfil de Hinata no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir deseos de besar a la chica, trago saliva acercándose poco a poco – bueno…después de todo ella ya me beso…y no me aviso, así que esto no debería estar mal – reduciendo mas y mas aquella distancia.

Presionando sobre sus labios alargo aquel dulce beso que le hizo acelerar su corazón más y mas, sintiendo un extraño dolor que le parecía tan intenso y agradable pero al mismo tiempo miedo y angustia le empezaban a embargar y no lograba comprender el porqué.

Se alejo un poco y comprobó que la chica seguía dormida no obteniendo el deseado esperado

-Era obvio…esperabas a que despertara con tu beso – pensando para si algo avergonzado de su idea, pero antes de volver a tener alguna otra idea ya estaba besándola de nuevo

-Acaso te gusta aprovecharte de las chicas mientras duermen-

Aquella voz le hizo pegar un gran brinco y buscar con la mirada para ver de quien se trataba

-Shizune…Sensei…no es lo que parece

-Ah no…pues explícaselo a ella – señalando a Hinata que ahora estaba despierta mientras regresaba de nuevo a la oficina y le echaba una mirada divertida antes de dejarlos.

-Hinata…no es lo que parece…yo

-No…no te preocupes…Naruto-Kun…creo que ya es tarde…debemos regresar a casa…

-Tienes razón – rascando su cabeza sumamente nervioso mientras la chica se levantaba para irse, pero los gritos de la joven enfermera les llamo la atención.

-Que ocurre Shizune Sensei – Naruto al ver como se agitaba la joven mujer

-Diablos estos nuevos artistas sí que son todo un caso y a mí que me gustaba como cantaba

-Que quiere decir –Intrigado cada vez más el rubio

-Miren las ultimas noticias hablan de Luna Nueva, ahora está metida con el nuevo baterista de Destrucción, cielos y yo pensé que era más seria, en lo que va del mes se le ha visto al menos con cinco diferentes integrantes de bandas que desilusión.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron sumamente desconcertados al no comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero la imagen de Luna Nueva siendo entrevistada en vivo les dejo helados.

-No puede ser…Hinata-Chan…esa…e

-Shion…

-Que quieres decir…tu prima…pero como

-No lo sé…pero todo esto es muy malo

-Que cosas están diciendo ustedes dos, se que esto es malo pero hablan como si ella no fuera Luna Nueva

-Es cierto je je je Shizune Sensei no sabía que le gustaba Luna Nueva- algo burlón Naruto miraba de reojo a la joven enfermera.

-Ah…bueno – al verse acorralada sujeto a ambos chicos y los saco de la enfermería - Gracias por venir pero que lastima que se van – cerrando con llave la puerta

-Bueno al parecer tu prima tomo tu lugar – al verse afuera de la enfermería se dirigió a la chica

-Si eso parece pero a este paso acabara con la reputación de Luna Nueva

-Entonces habrá que hablar con ella y ponerla en su lugar no creo que este bien lo que hace

-Naruto-Kun…- mirándole fijamente muy feliz de la preocupación del rubio por ella

-Si bueno…mejor nos vamos – nervioso por la mirada de la chica tomo su mano y se retiraron de la escuela

Cada acción que realizaban el ir y venir a clases, salir los fines de semanas, el escuchar los regaños de Gaara o las peleas y auras negras de Sasuke se habían vuelto parte del ritual que les envolvían a cada uno, por lo que sin darse cuenta era algo tan natural como el simple respirar.

Aquel regreso a casa como siempre a través del gran metro era siempre en silencio, no sabían el porqué pero así se había vuelto pero nunca fue un silencio incomodo sino todo lo contrario, pero en esta ocasión las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Todos los pasajeros hablaban acerca de los últimos acontecimientos con Luna Nueva, cada uno agregándole más de lo que ya era un fuerte rumor.

Hinata estaba muy afectada por todo esto y el fuerte agarre de Naruto logro tranquilizarla sacándole una débil sonrisa mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho apretando con sus dedos su blanca blusa.

Pero muy pronto los comentarios comenzaron a cambiar de manera algo abrupta

-Mira son esos chicos

-Si es cierto pero que vergüenza estar así en plena luz publica

-No si son unos desvergonzados

-Yo no andaría con alguien así

-Por que lo dices

-No lo sabes….ella se ha acostado con la mitad de la escuela y él lo permite

-Un cornudo

-No es más que eso…se dice que el participa…en cosas sucias

-En serio que horror son tal para cual

-Sí pero los que les ayudan son Sasuke Uchiha y Sobasu no Gaara

-Que en serio no puedo creerlo ellos son buenos chicos sobre todo Sasuke

-Si por eso ahora luce diferente…dicen que lo vieron en un sitio de esos

-Un sitio de esos

-Si…donde van los chicos raros…esos que les gusta las cosas de comics y eso

-Mentira Sasuke no

Hinata sentía como las lagrimas salían sin poder evitarlo, ahora era víctima de rumores en las dos vidas que poseía sintiéndose tan mal y no poder ser capaz de defenderse, el rubio se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía Hinata y una gran furia se apodero de él haciendo a lado a la chica para dirigirse al ruido grupo de chicas que parloteaba.

-Oigan ya dejen su veneno que no tienen nada que hacer –muy molesto caminaba hacia ellas el rubio

-Que te crees, todavía que no tienes vergüenza te atreves a venir a gritarnos

La fuerte risa de aquel grupo solo hizo molestarle más soltando un fuerte golpe a el tubo de metal provocando un silencio en todo el vagón el cual no duro mucho ya que las chicas comenzaron a gritar desesperadas pidiendo ayuda.

El resto de los pasajeros muy molestos comenzaron a gritar de cosas en contra del rubio, Hinata miraba todo aquello estática al no saber qué hacer como es que aquello se había complicado tanto.

En cuanto se percato de que el tren se había detenido tomo de la mano al rubio para salir corriendo de aquel sitio, no supo cuanto estuvo corriendo ni el tiempo que lo hizo solo.

El metro que continuo su ruta era llenado por los murmullos de los pasajeros sumamente molestos al fondo de aquel vagón, una persona marcaba con rapidez un numero.

-bueno…si tenias razón…está comenzando a perder la calma, a este paso ya no sabrá que esperar, si casi pierde el control…no la chica se lo llevo antes de eso…pues se tendrá que poner más énfasis en ella…bien como digas.

Tranquilamente guardo el celular y se colocaba los audífonos y comenzaba a escuchar música.

Hinata corría con todas sus fuerzas pero fue cuando sus piernas no le dieron para mas que se detuvo recargándose en una pared y se secaba las lagrimas al darse cuenta de que había estado llorando todo el camino que corrió.

-Lo siento…todo esto es culpa mía

-Naruto-Kun…eso no es cierto…esas personas…yo

-Regresemos a casa…tengo hambre creo que nos tranquilizaremos cuando tengamos el estomago lleno

Ella asintió mientras se dejaba llevar de nuevo por el chico y miraban en donde se encontraban

-Oye…en donde estamos

-Ah…no lo sé…lo siento corrí sin darme cuenta

-No te preocupes, no creo que estemos muy lejos de casa

**Cuatro horas después…**

-Llegamos…por fin

-Lo siento

-No importa…ya no importa….etto Hinata-Chan…podrías preparar algo de comer

-Claro solo me cambio de ropa

-Bien yo me daré un baño

Al cabo de un rato y después de cenar Naruto se concentraba en el asunto de los rumores los cuales ya estaban tomando un rumbo muy peligroso, no era solo el sino que ahora estaban ya metidos no solo Hinata sino Gaara y hasta el desagradable de Sasuke.

El mover del sofá le hizo girar el rostro para ver que se trataba de Hinata con una taza de café que le ofrecía mientras le sonreía tan dulcemente que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo verdaderamente hermosa que era.

-Naruto-Kun, ocurre algo

De nueva cuenta era víctima de sus propios actos sin ningún razonamiento, se abalanzo sobre la chica adueñándose de los labios de ella, se desconocía por completo no lograba comprender el por qué se estaba dejando llevar de ese modo pero no le preocupaba en ese momento.

Estaba saboreándolos con frenesí y eso era lo único que tenía en mente y que disfruta de tal manera que su sangre comenzaba a hervir profundamente.

Ella totalmente sorprendida por aquello pero también confundida y feliz solo se dejaba llevar por aquel momento, no entendía nada pero no quería hacerlo, su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más al momento en que el simplemente le tocaba la mano, tristeza y alegría abarcaban por completo.

Aquel beso se intensificaba, sus labios se comunicaban de tal forma que era difícil explicar cómo lograban hacerlo, sus movimientos por si solos se vinculaban.

Aunque torpemente Naruto deslizaba sus dedos por el contorno de la chica sin despegar sus labios de la ella, la intensidad subía con cada minuto que pasaba, su lengua comenzó a explorar la de la temblorosa chica degustando más de ella.

Como un beso podía ponerlos así, el sentir el pecho de cada uno con fuerza uno con el otro, así que comenzó a recorrer con su lengua el largo y blanco cuello de Hinata el simple contacto de ello le hizo gemir.

Su mano continuaba recorriendo el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica mientras que con la otra comenzaba a masajear sobre la ropa sus desarrollados pechos, logrando sacar más gemidos de placer por parte de ella.

Con sus manos acercaba mas el rostro al de ella, estaba eufórica y su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar, muchos sentimientos le llenaban pero no podía parar así que continuo profundizando aquel beso.

El sentir como su blusa era desabrochada y aquella mano que se introducía sobre su sostén le hacía arquearse enterrando las uñas sobre la espalda del rubio.

El mirar aquel singular lunar en forma de media luna le hacia estremecerse como siempre cuando veía a su adorada Idol, su lengua ahora saboreaba la blanca piel de Hinata acercándose mas y mas a sus pezones que aun eran protegidos por su sostén.

Arrancando con fuerza su blusa para quitársela y dejar a la vista un marcado cuerpo que dejo a Hinata con la mirada en él, su rubor se intensifico hasta ese momento jamás había podido verle sin puna playera siquiera y ahora lo apreciaba y no solo eso sino que podía disfrutar de aquel bien formado cuerpo.

-Que te ocurre te sientes mal de nuevo

Al verse descubierta giro rápidamente el rostro tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, pero la mano del rubio hizo girar su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia.

-Eres hermosa – depositando un dulce beso mientras terminaba por despojarla del resto de su ropa y ahora le apreciaba mucho más.

Cada uno con sumo miedo y placer comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo de cada uno, Hinata subiendo sus dedos por aquel bronceado pecho tan marcado, los labios de él nuevamente exploraban su boca provocando nuevas sensaciones mucho más fuertes.

El contacto de piel a piel les hacia estremecerse fuertemente, por fin Naruto logro liberar el engañoso sostén apreciando mejor aquellos enormes y jugosos pechos los cuales comenzó a lamer de forma constante uno a uno y con una mano a masajear el otro, la otra comenzaba a bajar hasta su entrepierna de manera lenta.

Pensaba que tenía que haber servido el haber leído y visto tanto Hentai y tenido gran cantidad de sueños húmedos, pero la realidad de todo era muy diferente y se sentía tan torpe pero a pesar de ello no podía parar.

El ruido del teléfono sonar les hizo detenerse un poco pero continuo con su escalada de besos sin importarle el resto del mundo, pero la voz de aquella contestadora le hizo levantarse lentamente y escuchar aquel mensaje.

-Naruto…por que sigues sin contestar a mis mensajes, se que sigues molesto pero soy tu madre y lo hago por tu bien, dime no quieres venir entonces lo que hare será enviarte a esta chica es muy linda y estoy segura de que te gustara mucho.

Llegara a vivir contigo mañana, pensé en que llegara de sorpresa pero conociéndote seguro te molestaras….más que nada es por aquellos rumores de la escuela, creo que con esto todo mejorara, bueno te cuidas nos vemos.

Besos

El largo silencio que la maquina dejaba al parar, Hinata que recogía el resto de su ropa y el rostro de Naruto que seguía en shock con aquella noticia no supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron inmóviles.

**Próximo Capitulo: Lagrimas y Sexo**


	7. Lágrimas y Sexo Parte Uno

**Lágrimas y Sexo Parte Uno**

Aquella noche ninguno pudo dormir, miles de pensamientos les consumían dando lugar a miles de dudas y sentimientos.

Hinata por fin pudo dormirse sin saber que hacer ahora, el trato había sido tan preciso pero ahora ella se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que estaba llegando y las posibles consecuencias de aquello.

Ahora estaba más envuelta en esa extraña relación con Naruto y a pesar de que sabía que lo que al principio cada uno buscaba era más para su propio beneficio, se sintió tan mal al saber que posiblemente tendría que salir de aquel lugar y solo le quedaba regresar al mundo del espectáculo y levantar de nuevo la imagen de Luna Nueva.

Pero…algo muy dentro de ella parecía haberse roto.

Naruto daba vueltas en su cama no logrando dormir en lo mas mínimo, esperaba tener un lindo sueño húmedo que al menos le despejara de aquellos pensamientos, pero fue inútil no sabía en qué momento estos habían dejado de tener algún sentido.

Así que prefirió bajar a tomar un vaso de leche para ayudarle a dormir, se quedo bastante tiempo sentado en el sillón esperando que las ideas le llegaran a su cabeza.

-Esto no es bueno…a este paso habrá muchos lastimados – se decía mientras apoyaba los brazos escondiendo la cabeza, así que se levanto de nuevo para ir a dormir.

Al pasar por el cuarto de Hinata no pudo evitar quedarse y mirarla dormir, si no tenia cuidado ella sería la más perjudicada por sus tonterías.

A la mañana siguiente costó mucho trabajo el poder levantar al rubio, quien debido a la falta de sueño ahora no podía levantarse y Hinata no sabía qué hacer para lograrlo.

-Cielos…y ahora que hare no puedo levantarlo – moviéndolo más fuerte pero sin ningún resultado, así que se recargo para levantarlo pero el movimiento del chico le hizo caer sobre de él.

Se quedo estática por aquella posición mientras el rubio ahora tenía los ojos más abiertos al sentir el peso de la chica sin saber qué hacer.

Aquello les tenia extrañamente tensos y al mismo tiempo perdidos uno en el otro, Naruto instintivamente llevo su mano hasta su cintura atrayéndola más hacia el haciendo que ella se ruborizara sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento esperando por los labios del rubio pero el ruido de algo les hizo girarse.

-Hmp…Hmp…es que no tuvieron toda la noche para hacerlo – un molesto Sasuke les mirara recargado en la puerta esperando que alguno dijera algo pero ambos parecían no reaccionar aun al chico.

-Dobe ¡ qué haces aquí, quien te dejo entrar ¡

Saltando de golpe solo para terminar en el suelo y en una posición más comprometedora sobre Hinata que se dolía por el golpe.

-Lo siento Hinata…eh – ruborizándose por la posición en que se encontraba

-No…no…importa…yo – totalmente avergonzada olvidando la presencia de Sasuke en la habitación

-Oigan ustedes…acaso no tienen vergüenza – mirándolos fuertemente esperando que en esta ocasión le tomaran atención, para salir al momento por la puerta.

-Espera porque andas por aquí como si fuera tu casa – levantándose rápidamente y seguirle después de ayudar a levantar a Hinata que también les seguía.

Cuando bajo las escaleras el rubio ya estaba desayunado lo preparado por Hinata mientras el rubio seguía mirándole con enojo.

-Que ya terminaron – mirándoles con una sonrisa de burla ante la mirada de enojo y el rostro apenado por parte del rubio.

-Ya dime como entraste y qué demonios haces aquí – poniéndose frente al pelinegro que seguía desayunando muy quitado de la pena.

-Recuerda que siempre pones las llaves en la maceta de afuera, sabes deberías ser más cuidadoso – sin molestarse en mirarle siquiera continuando comiendo.

-Serás….- mirándole con enojo mientras Hinata reía nerviosa por aquella discusión

-Supongo…que ya sabes sobre lo que ahora se cuenta, tú, ella, Gaara y yo – mirándole con seriedad mientras el rubio se sentaba y recordaba lo del tren.

Naruto apretó los puños y los dientes sumamente molesto, en tanto Sasuke miraba de reojo a Hinata con un semblante triste por lo que pronto unió las cosas.

-Ya veo…al menos sabes quién demonios es quien dice esas cosas sobre ti, tienes al menos una sospecha

-No…si lo supiera ya hubiera hecho algo

-Bueno, pues en ese caso será mejor que nos demos prisa en llegar, esto se volverá un horno y nosotros seremos quemados – levantándose de prisa mientras le observaban totalmente serios.

-Está bien….pero desayunare antes tu ya lo hiciste – mirándole con un enorme puchero al pelinegro

-Y también cámbiate o quieres ir en piyama – señalando los bóxers que usaba y con lo cual paseaba muy tranquilo por la sala.

El fuerte grito del rubio corriendo hacia el segundo piso le hizo reír a todo lo que daba, mientras Hinata se había quedado en Shock al olvidar los paños menores del chico y como estaba con él hace unos momentos.

El camino a la escuela fue sumamente pesado, y más al ver que aquella pareja era acompañada por Sasuke Uchiha, pero la mirada asesina por parte de ambos chicos fue suficiente para que nadie dijera ninguna palabra.

Pero más que nada fue ese ambiente tan tenso que ahora les envolvía por completo.

Y el llegar a la escuela no era la excepción pues todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos a su llegada, el recibir de Gaara que les miraba adivinando todo por las expresiones de ellos.

-Y bien alguien puede decirme lo que pasa – el pelirrojo mirándoles seriamente

-Pues un maldito rumor fuera de control –Sasuke respondía muy molesto mirando de reojo al resto de la escuela

-Naruto estás seguro de no tener al menos una sospecha de quien puede estar detrás de esto – Gaara insistía por que el rubio hiciera memoria.

-Lo siento…por mucho que me esfuerce no recuerdo el haber molestado a nadie para que se vengara de este modo.

-Naruto-Kun…- Hinata le veía con tristeza sin saber cómo ayudarle en ese momento.

-Bueno eso no importa habrá que ver que hacer ya que esto está tomando magnitudes muy serias – El pelirrojo al sentir la presión de las miradas se daba cuenta de cómo estaba creciendo aquello.

-Es cierto… - Sasuke mirando a cierto grupo de chicas que le miraban.

-Sasuke ese es el grupo de Karin y Sakura…por qué no te han acosado últimamente

-Seguramente por los rumores, pero ese grupo crece cada vez más – poniendo una expresión seria

-Quienes se les unieron –Gaara ahora le miraba al ver aquella mirada en el pelinegro

-Pues Tayuya, Tsuchi Kin, Suzumebachi Kamizuru y no recuerdo a la otra chica – poniendo cara de fastidio al no recordar mas nombres.

-Solo chicas…da miedo –ahora mirando al rubio con un aura oscura que caía sobre él mientras Hinata le acariciaba la espalda tratando de animarle.

-Lo sé –También mirando al rubio mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa al verle así.

Kakashi sintió aquella pesada tensión en el salón la cual la mayoría era dirigida hacia el rubio así que solo se rasco la cabeza y dio un profundo suspiro.

-Bueno… antes de otra cosa quiero que sean amables con su nueva compañera…eh cuál es tu nombre

Una joven caminaba hacia Kakashi, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, un gran porte además de un cuerpo bien definido que capto la atención de los estudiantes masculinos

-Hotaru…Hotaru Tsuchigumo es un placer conocerles por favor sean amables conmigo – haciendo una reverencia.

El resto de salón comenzó a hacer algarabía a la chica diciéndole toda clase de piropos, así como peticiones de salir o de noviazgo.

-Ya, ya tranquilos esa no es la forma de tratar a las chicas – Kakashi tratando de calmar a los alborotados estudiantes

-Lo siento…pero ya estoy comprometida con Naruto Namikaze

Todos se quedaron callados mientras el rubio alzaba la cabeza y ponía atención a la chica ya que había estado encogido en su pupitre.

-Que has dicho…

-Naruto-Kun…desde hoy seré tu prometida – sonriéndole ante la mirada asesina de todos

El salón completo se levanto al tacharlo de un Don Juan y de tener varias chicas, Hinata estaba helada al ver a aquella chica no esperaba encontrársela en la escuela y ahora no sabía qué hacer o como actuar.

-Lo siento…si mi madre te dijo algo, pero en este momento Hinata es la única chica para mí – levantándose para mirarla de frente y después hacer una reverencia en modo de disculpa.

-Que dices, acaso tienes novia eso no es lo que había dicho Kushina-San

-Es verdad a mi me consta – diciendo con fastidio Sasuke ante la mirada de asombro del resto de los presentes.

-Pero debe haber un error yo he venido para vivir con Naruto-Kun.

-De verdad lo siento…pero eso no será posible- mirando a la chica que empezaba a poner un semblante triste.

Ella le miro ahora seria cambiándole poco a poco por una de enojo, mientras caminaba a un asiento vacío y miraba de reojo a Hinata que solo sentía escalofríos por aquella mirada tan pesada.

-Bien será mejor seguir con la clase – decía Kakashi mientras pensaba que otro poco y aquello se hubiera salido de control.

Las cosas se salieron más y mas de contraste Naruto había dicho aquello sin pensar y no estaba seguro de las consecuencias que traería aquello, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería que Hinata saliera lastimada.

En cuanto terminaron las clases prefirieron salir antes de que algún nuevo rumor se fuera formando.

Hotaru camina triste y molesta tenía pensado en vivir con el rubio pero muy pronto se entero que el ya vivía con aquella chica llamada Hinata lo que intensifico su molestia.

-Hola, eres Hotaru no es cierto

-Si, quien lo pregunta

-Tranquila no te pongas a la defensiva, te gustaría vengarte de lo que te hizo Naruto

Hotaru se quedo en silencio mientras asimilaba aquello en medio de su enojo que aun no bajaba.

En tanto Naruto y Hinata ya habían llegado al departamento ambos serios y deprimidos por el rumbo en que estaban yendo las cosas.

-Preparare la comida

-Ah…claro – sin mucha emoción el rubio se dirigió directamente a su cuarto mientras Hinata le miraba triste.

Fue tanto aquel sentimiento que cuando se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido ante el asombro de ambos, cada uno quería expresar sus miedos al otro pero no sabían cómo hacerlo.

Fue hasta que Hinata se armo de valor y prefirió en buscarle para hablar de todo aquello, al encontrar la puerta abierta entro topándose con enormes posters de Luna Nueva, además de discos de música y otras figuras de anime acompañadas de su desorden.

Hasta ahora se había atrevido a llegar más de la puerta en donde se quedo de pie mirando aquello.

-M e pregunto quién pesara mas para Naruto-Kun…Hinata o Luna Nueva - aun de pie con la mirada perdida por aquellos pensamientos.

-Que ocurre Hinata – la voz del rubio el saco de aquello mirándole sin playera y sentado sobre la cama.

No le había visto y ahora no podía reaccionar ante aquel chico logrando ponerla sumamente nerviosa, el rojo de sus mejillas crecía mas y mas ante la mirada celeste del chico haciendo que la bajara por inercia y recordara la palabras que tenía pensado decirle.

-Yo…bueno…es…

El rubio la miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto y de cómo se encontraba el

-Lo siento me pondré algo enseguida

-Naruto ¡

Haciendo que el chico se detuviera de inmediato mientras Hinata caminaba hacia el provocándole muchos nervios al ver aquellos ojos tan hermosos que se debatían por muchas emociones por parte de la chica.

Sin saber por qué ahora le estaba besando con fuerza haciendo que la chica se estremeciera y perdiera todo el valor reunido en ese breve momento.

Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con la espalda de ella aun sobre la blusa que llevaba, ella podía sentir aquella espalda además de la piel bronceada del chico.

Aquellos besos comenzaban a subir mas y mas de tono, el jugando dentro de su boca degustando aquel dulce néctar que le incitaba a continuar sin importar nada más.

El sentir los gemidos de la chica le tenían en éxtasis, sentir su piel, saborearla solo le hacía sentirse como una bestia a punto de devorar su único alimento en muchos días.

Llevándola ahora en brazos hacia su cama tirando todo lo que tenia, la contemplaba aun perdido en aquel extraño sentimiento.

De nueva cuenta comenzó a besarla con fuerza mientras sus manos se introducían en su blusa haciendo sacar varios gemidos que opacaba con sus propios labios.

Con esfuerzo pudo desabrochar aquella blusa mostrando un hermoso espectáculo del cual comenzó a saborear con intensidad al apretar con fuerza aquellos pechos sin dejar de succionar los suculentos labios de la joven en su cama.

Continuara…

Perdón por dejarlo hasta ahí prometo seguirle desde este punto en el siguiente y no tardar demasiado, como saben no soy buena para lemon, lime o cualquier otro de estos derivados, pero eso no quita que hago mi lucha para hacerlo.

**Próximo Capitulo: Lágrimas y Sexo Parte Dos**


	8. Lágrimas y Sexo Parte Dos

**Lágrimas y Sexo Parte Dos**

Llevándola ahora en brazos hacia su cama tirando todo lo que tenia, la contemplaba aun perdido en aquel extraño sentimiento.

De nueva cuenta comenzó a besarla con fuerza mientras sus manos se introducían en su blusa haciendo sacar varios gemidos que opacaba con sus propios labios.

Con esfuerzo pudo desabrochar aquella blusa mostrando un hermoso espectáculo del cual comenzó a saborear con intensidad al apretar con fuerza aquellos pechos sin dejar de succionar los suculentos labios de la joven en su cama.

El rubio se detuvo por un instante preso de aquella extraña sensación, un sentimiento tan cálido y grato le llenaba por completo sin lograr comprender el por qué de todo aquello.

Pero al final de cuentas él no era de razonamientos ni de guiarse por ellos, solo veía a una hermosa chica que temblaba tan frágil paloma dentro de sus manos, pero era un miedo muy diferente algo totalmente distinto a cualquier cosa vivida.

En tanto continuo con aquellas caricias que comenzaban a subir de tono, muy pronto tenía a la chica únicamente con su ropa interior, sintió como algo por dentro le quemaba con fuerza, un fuerte deseo por llegar al clímax de aquello pero también por no acabarlo.

Sus labios que parecían no querer separarse uno del otro, sus manos recorriendo cada parte de aquel hermoso cuerpo el cual no se resistía en lo mas mínimo a cuanto el pedía sin la necesidad de palabra alguna.

Una desesperación le lleno por verla tal cual por lo que continuo su batalla con aquellas prendas que aun le cubrían, quedando mas perplejo por la belleza de aquella chica que ahora se encontraba por completo avergonzada provocando una alegría indescriptible para el rubio.

Levantando su rostro levemente con su mano le llevo hasta sus labios para tranquilizarla, mientras sus manos empezaban a bajar a atreves de ella de manera espontanea.

Llenando su cuello por sus voraces besos, sus manos masajeaban aquellos hermosos pechos desnudos mientras los gemidos de ella iban más en aumento.

Aquello le erizo la piel de tal forma que continúo aquella escalada de besos bajando de manera lenta y profunda, marcando en algunas partes su fuerte deseo que gozara en aquel momento.

El llegar hasta aquellos prominentes montes le hizo chuparles con fuerza mientras escuchaba las fuertes exclamaciones de Hinata que se arqueaba de tal manera que sentía sus uñas clavarse sobre su espalda.

Los dedos de su mano ahora jugaban dentro de aquella intimida sintiendo cada movimiento de la chica preparándola para aquella unión que tanto deseaba.

Aquello provoco que abriera los ojos a Hinata para toparse con la mirada azul del rubio que le miraba intensamente, aquello le hizo mirarle dándole permiso para continuar con aquello ya que no había vuelta para atrás.

Naruto de inmediato comprendió la respuesta de la chica antes de que él pudiera formular la pregunta, por lo que reanudo su labor disfrutando de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

Hinata palpaba aun con nerviosismo el trabajado cuerpo del rubio, provocándole tantas sensaciones además de un fuerte deseo que es lo que le llevaba sin que pudiera resistirse a nada de lo que él le hacía.

En ambos ahora les dominaba por completo algo que no podían especificar de que se trataba, amor, deseo o un simple momento de locura que les hundía más y más llevándoles a un paraíso.

Completamente listos Hinata sintió aquel momento en que era penetrada con fuerza por el rubio, mientras esté siendo un inexperto trataba de no lastimarla esperando al momento en que ella se acostumbrara a él dentro de ella.

Sus nervios crecieron cuando algunas lágrimas se asomaron por aquellos plateados ojos haciéndole sentir que había sido demasiado brusco, pero la sonrisa y su mano en su espalda le devolvieron la seguridad para poder continuar con aquello.

Aquel dolor pronto se convirtió en un vaivén de intensas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo mientras el rubio se movía dentro de ella, casi por defecto ambos se conectaron con cada movimiento como si aquello no fuera la primera vez de ambos.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por aquello que les llenaba plenamente, llegando por fin al clímax apretando fuerte la mano de cada uno y dejándose caer sumamente cansados.

Hinata se escondía un poco bajo las sabanas con una sonrisa que le cubría el rostro, sentía una extraña alegría acompañada de miedo y esperanza pues se había dado cuenta que había hecho el amor con aquel peculiar chico, aquel trato que tenían ahora se había cumplido pero más que nada estaba el hecho de que se había dado cuenta de algo.

Estaba enamorada de aquel rubio, de Naruto Namikaze aquel chico con el cual ahora vivía y el que le había devuelto las esperanzas en ella misma.

Pero ahora que su trato se había cumplido que les podría unir, cuál sería el pretexto para continuar con aquella vida que llevaban día a día.

Y un pensamiento le llego, el cual tal vez podría ser la razón para continuar con aquella maravillosa vida que sentía al estar con el rubio.

Girando levemente para poder verle armándose de todo el valor posible

-Naruto…Kun…etto…bueno….yo…lo que hicimos, bueno…yo…lo…yo lo hice…POR QUE TE AMO¡

Pero al voltear por completo se da cuenta de que el rubio dormía a pierna suelta totalmente despreocupado, al verle así un fuerte dolor en el pecho le lleno sintiéndose utilizada.

-Que tonta soy…el me dijo todo desde un inicio y yo me cree falsas esperanzas - mientras lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos llorando en silencio apretando sus piernas para ocultar su llanto.

Aquella noche se le hizo eterna mientras lloraba en silencio.

Naruto despertó ya tarde al día siguiente mientras se levantaba totalmente perdido mirando el tiradero que tenía en su habitación, hasta que los recuerdos de la noche volvieron de golpe haciéndole ruborizar enormemente.

Rápidamente se puso su ropa mientras veía que se encontraba solo por lo que dudo un poco de que lo vivido solo haya sido un sueño, pero el encontrar la ropa interior de la chica en el suelo le aclaro que todo fue tan real como el que ahora estuviera de pie sosteniéndola con fuerza.

-Tu… -la voz de Sasuke mirándole con una extraña mirada al rubio que no entendía su expresión en tanto el pelinegro se recargaba sobre la pared con un aura oscura más grande de lo normal.

-Lo siento Teme debo buscar a Hinata- Pasando de largo sin preocuparse por el pelinegro que decaía mas y mas.

Naruto busco por todo el departamento a la chica pero fue inútil había desaparecido, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando hasta que analizando lo mas que podía recordó el trato que habían hecho.

-Entonces…ella se ha ido – Entendiendo que ahora ya no había nada que les atara, pues se había cumplido el trato que habían hecho y que seguramente ella estaría de regreso con su vida anterior.

Se quedo de pie frente a la puerta de salida por tanto tiempo que no supo en qué momento se congelo con sus pensamientos y ni siquiera las burlas de Sasuke le hicieron despertar de aquello.

En tanto aquella linda joven de mirada verde y cabello rubio oscuro caminaba hacia una cafetería buscando entre los presentes.

-Me buscabas

Volteando al escuchar aquella voz sumamente nerviosa por la sorpresa

-Ah…me has asustado, que te gusta llegar por detrás de la gente

-Je je, bueno hay que estar siempre en alerta, pero dime has pensado en mi propuesta

-Sí, y he decido ayudarte en lo que quieras en contra de Naruto – Poniendo una mirada totalmente seria mientras veía como sonreía aquella persona al escuchar su respuesta.

-Bien, en ese caso sígueme hay mucho por hacer.

Hotaru le siguió curiosa por saber a dónde se dirigirían y que es lo que planeaba aquella persona ahora que había aceptado su trato.

**Me disculpo por el retraso además de lo corto de este capítulo, de hecho tendría que haber sido uno solo con el anterior pero algunas cosas pasaron y no lograba terminar el capitulo.**

**También les recuerdo lo mala que soy con el Lemon, Lime y cualquier género que se le derive y porque sigo insistiendo en hacerlos, supongo por que espero poder mejorar algún día.**

**Agradezco a todos por sus lindos comentarios el que me agreguen a favoritos y alertas, espero seguir en su gusto.**

**Prometo que el siguiente será más largo o eso intentare.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Shion**


	9. Shion

**Reapareciendo y poniéndome al corriente con las historias, espero me disculpen y disfruten del capítulo.**

**Shion**

Naruto estuvo sentado el resto de la tarde sobre el piso, recargado sobre la puerta de la entrada sin decir ninguna palabra los pensamientos que tenia en aquel momento le consumían sin lograr hilar uno solo que fuera coherente.

Sasuke solo le miraba mientras comía algo y esperaba a ver alguna reacción que no fuera la de un zombi ambulante, pero ni el cereal sobre el rostro del rubio logro que este reaccionara.

-Que fue lo que paso para que estés así, acaso una pelea de amantes – mirándole de reojo para ver si tenía alguna reacción pero el chico seguía igual.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia él y lo tomaba del cuello para arrastrarle y llevarle a la mesa

-¡Deja de estar así te vez patético ¡– mirándole con enojo el cual crecía mas y mas al sentirse ignorado, por lo cual termino por acertarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro para descargar su furia.

Naruto fue a dar directo al suelo mientras se levantaba ahora mirándole con enojo y aun sosteniendo la prenda femenina de Hinata en la mano derecha.

-Que Crees que haces Teme ¡ - sobándose el rostro con la mano derecha

-Ahora si reaccionas Dobe, ya no estás perdido en tus alucinaciones – mirándole con una sonrisa burlona esperando a que se lanzara sobre él en cualquier momento.

-Con que esas tenemos Teme, me las pagaras – a punto de lanzarse pero el ruido de la puerta abrirse les hizo voltear.

Hinata les miraba totalmente confundida al verlos un poco alterados pero su vista se poso por completo sobre Naruto quien llevaba en lo alto su prenda, con la mano que lanzaría un golpe al pelinegro.

Esto puso de mil colores a la chica que se metió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo mientras un largo silencio se hizo antes y después de que el ruido de la puerta cerrase de golpe.

-¡- el grito de desesperación del rubio que ahora arañaba la puerta de la chica ante la mirada de pena de Sasuke que ahora tenía una gotita de vergüenza.

El pelinegro tomo sus cosas y sin decir nada salió de aquel departamento aun mas confundido.

-Las peleas de amantes son bastantes extrañas – cerrando la puerta de golpe y dejando aquella extraña pareja en sus propios dilemas.

Hinata estaba tumbada en la cama apretando la almohada con fuerza sin saber como reaccionar ante toda esta situación.

Afuera sentado en el suelo y recargado sobre la puerta Naruto paso el resto del día hasta que la noche termino y un nuevo mañana llego.

Aquella mañana parecía ser el inicio de nuevos dilemas pero ahora no sabia como enfrentarlos, quería arreglar las cosas con Hinata pero antes de todo eso debería arreglar todo la maraña de ideas que tenia dentro de el mismo.

El fuerte golpe en su cabeza al abrirse la puerta le hizo despertar y mirar como Hinata le miraba confundida sin saber que reacción tomar ante aquella actitud que tenía el rubio.

-Naruto…Kun…etto…buenos días

-Buenos días…Hinata-Chan – desde el suelo sobándose la cabeza por el duro golpe

Después de aquello un largo silencio se hizo por parte de ambos que no sabían que decir haciéndose demasiado incomodo mientras sus miradas se evadían una a la otra, Hinata hizo el intento por decir algo pero de sus labios no pudo salir absolutamente nada.

El rubio se levanto y trato de hacer lo mismo pero fue el mismo resultado, quería decir tanto pero parecía que su lengua se hubiera dormido y se negara a reaccionar a la situación.

Fue hasta que la chica tomo sus cosas y se movió rápidamente

-Es tarde…la escuela – pasando a través de él quien solo la vio partir inmóvil aun sin reaccionar como esperaba hasta que el sonido de la puerta le hizo levantar el rostro.

-Soy un idiota…- tomando rápidamente su chaqueta y saliendo tras de ella.

Hinata sintió que el camino a la escuela era el doble de largo que otras vez, el ir en la ventana le hacía perder la vista en el paisaje e intentar perderse por un momento para olvidar lo ocurrido, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar lo que pensaba Naruto de todo aquello pero también estaba aterrada de que se estuviera haciendo una falsa esperanza negándose a ver la realidad.

Pero el sentir que alguien la tomaba por el hombro hizo girar su rostro creyendo que se trataba del rubio pero su sonrisa cambio a una de desilusión al descubrir que se trataba de otra persona.

-Lo siento no quise asustarte

-No…no te preocupes, estaba algo distraída con el paisaje

-Ya veo, me disculpo por haberlo hecho pero te llame varias veces y no parecías reaccionar

-Ah? De verdad, discúlpame Tsuchigumo- San creo que pensaba en varias cosas que me perdí de la realidad

La rubia le miraba con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano para sorpresa de Hinata que no entendía aquella acción.

-Etto… Tsuchigumo- San yo…

-Si no bajamos aquí nos pasaremos de estación – señalando las señales mientras salía del vagón aun tomándole de la mano.

El rostro de Hinata mostraba una gran sorpresa al ver que iba tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de que por poco se pasa de estación.

-Muchas gracias Tsuchigumo- San, lamento ocasionarte estas dificultades

-Ja ja ja que linda eres, pero no es para tanto – riendo divertida al ver la expresión de la ojiperla que le hacia una reverencia a manera de disculpa – por cierto puedo llamarte por tu nombre.

Hinata le miro con sorpresa al escucharle pero le agrado bastante el que aquella chica fuera amable con ella, hasta ese momento ninguna chica había intentado ir más allá de los deberes de la escuela con ella.

Eso le hacía sentir algo solitaria ya que si no fuera por Naruto, Gaara e incluso el extraño Sasuke ella no hubiera soportado mucho aquella situación.

-Hey sigues aquí? – mirándola con preocupación

-Ah…lo siento mucho el día de hoy estoy muy distraída Tsuchigumo- San-

-Mmm…ya veo pero deja de llamarme así, dime Hotaru y yo te diré Hinata – sonriéndole mientras comenzaba a caminar llevándola de la mano.

Hinata volvió a mirarle con sorpresa y alegría mientras sonreía tímidamente dejándose llevar por la chica y decía en un murmullo que fue escuchado sin problema.

-Está bien…Hotaru-Chan – bajando su rostro y mostrando mas aquella sonrisa

La rubia miro aquello y rio divertida

-En verdad eres muy linda Hinata-Chan

Así ambas se alejaban con camino a la escuela mientras eran observadas por alguien que sonreía satisfactoriamente por aquello.

-Muy bien Hotaru…estás haciendo un buen trabajo – perdiéndose pronto entre el gran número de estudiantes que se dirigían a la escuela.

La llegada de ambas chicas atrajo la atención de varios que se sorprendieron de verlas juntas y de la mano, Gaara y Sasuke al ver esto solo confirmo que algo andaba mal con la pareja.

Y más después de ver que Naruto tardaba en llegar y Hinata solo miraba por la ventana perdida en sus propios pensamientos, la llegada de Kakashi después de media hr. de retraso solo confirmaba más la teoría que tenían.

-Vaya el ayudar a ancianitas ocupa mucho tiempo – el peligris decía muy divertido mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca y sonreía bajo la mascarilla ante la mirada de incredulidad del alumnado.

-Si claro Kakashi Sensei y de casualidad esta no le pidió su teléfono para agradecerle – se escuchaba a una Sakura bastante sarcástica

-Oh Sakura como adivinaste – sonriendo mas bajo la mascarilla ante la mirada penetrante de todos los presentes que no sabían si reír o empezar a gritarle para que dejara de fantasear.

La llegada de Naruto en una entrada bastante graciosa que termino rodando hasta golpear fuertemente, quedando a pocos centímetros de donde estaba el peligris hizo que todos voltearan a ver su llegada y empezaran a reírse con desesperación.

-Naruto…llegas tarde – decía tranquilamente Kakashi quien señalaba su lugar – ve y toma asiento para que empecemos las clases.

Sumamente apenado se levanto para mirar a Hinata que le veía con tristeza aumentando el dolor que tenía en el pecho, pero una risa le hizo girar abriendo los ojos enormemente.

El resto de la clase quedaron estáticos al ver a la persona dueña de aquella risa que miraba al rubio como si se tratara de la cosa más insignificante y más después de hablarle.

-Aun lado…inútil – pasando de él para mirar a un Kakashi confundido

-Mmm…te pareces – volteando al igual que la mayoría a Hinata que le miraba con el rostro helado de la impresión.

-Hola Hinata tiempo sin vernos, sonriéndole fríamente ante las miradas de todos que seguían confundidos

-No puede ser

-Luna Nueva

-Es ella

-Pero que hace aquí

-Increíble

-Que emoción

La chica rubia de ojos violetas al escuchar los comentarios sonríe y les mira

-Así es agradezcan al destino que a partir de hoy tendrán el honor de tener de compañera de clases a Luna Nueva, la gran ídolo del momento prima de Hinata Hyuga ahora se hace presente en esta aburrida escuela solo para alegrarles la vista – sonriendo mientras veía como todos gritaban de la emoción.

-Vaya no sabía que era prima de Hinata –

-Que emoción habrá que pedirle que nos presente adecuadamente con Luna

Infinidad de comentarios se dejaban escuchar por toda la clase siendo incapaz de pararlos Kakashi quien solo miraba como se daba todo aquello.

-Shion…tu – observando a la rubia que ahora le miraba con enojo y se posaba frente a ella mientras su mano se acercaba más hacia la ojiperla pero el fuerte agarre del rubio le hizo mirar de quien se trataba.

-Ni se te ocurra – Naruto mirándola seriamente ante la sorpresa de ambas chicas

-Naruto…Kun

Shion observo con detalle lo ocurrido mientras sonreía y cambiaba su mano hacia el rostro del rubio que ahora no comprendía lo que pasaba

-Así que el inútil…es la razón de que Hinata esté aquí – Moviendo su mano más profundamente en la cara de Naruto que ahora estaba más sorprendido y confuso quedando peor al sentir como Shion ahora le besaba frente a todo el grupo de personas.

Miradas asesinas, miradas confusas, miradas de tristeza e incluso lágrimas era lo que ahora predominaba de lleno en aquel salón mientras la única que sonreía era Shion que disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo.

**Próximo Capitulo: Aquella melodía**

**Y no estoy muerta ni desaparecida he resucitado después de mucho tiempo ausente y poniéndome al corriente con todo lo que tengo guardado, espero no me linchen por eso.**

**Agradezco sus lindos comentarios y correos siguiéndome alentando para continuar con las historias pero creo que escribir a pedacitos no es lo mío se me complica más, a falta de tiempo y creatividad no he podido seguir con el ritmo que tenía antes pero ya me estoy presionando y estaré subiendo de lo que tengo detenido.**

**En cuanto a esta historia nos acercamos al final así que espero que les guste.**

**Nos vemos pronto **


	10. Aquella Melodia

**Antes que otra cosa por la gente que viene con antorchas y tome mi cabeza, por favor lean mi perfil en la última parte y el final de este capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado disculpen la enorme demora. **

**Aquella Melodía**

Que había pasado como todo aquello termino de aquel modo esa pregunta se la repetía el rubio una y otra vez sin descanso, como fue posible que las cosas estuvieran cada vez peor.

Sentado en la azotea miraba el cielo que parecía tan tranquilo a diferencia de todo lo que había sucedido en el salón, las nubes que se alejaban lentamente parecían arrullarle haciéndole pensar que solo se trataba de un mal sueño y que muy pronto aparecería Luna Nueva y le haría el amor como en todos sus anteriores sueños y cuando menos se lo esperara despertaría de golpe indicándole que solo se trataba de una de sus tantas fantasías.

Un fuerte suspiro se dejo escuchar mientras el duro golpe sobre su cabeza le hizo sujetarla con ambas manos para apaciguar aquel dolor mientras levantaba la vista buscando la causa de tal golpe.

-Sí que la sabes hacer Dobe – la fría mirada del pelinegro le vino como balde de agua fría, de todas las personas él era la que nunca se hubiera esperado.

-Que te importa Uchiha, desde cuando estás tan metido en asuntos que no son tuyos – mirándole seriamente al sentir su orgullo

-Hmp, crees que diciendo eso solucionaras las cosas – recargándose en la pared mientras cruzaba sus brazos de forma habitual – siempre he creído que eres un idiota de primera pero que es a causa de un golpe de niño y no lo puedes evitar – mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa bastante burlona.

-¡Tu! Cómo te atreves – levantándose de golpe mientras le tomaba de la camisa desafiándole sin que el pelinegro hiciera algún movimiento para impedirlo

-Lo dicho eres un Dobe al cubo, no sabes pensar y eso es lo que te lleva a meterte en todos estos problemas – mirándole tranquilamente.

-Ustedes seguirán jugando o piensan seguir así el resto del día – el pelirrojo de ojos verdes les miraba mientras se acercaba a ellos desde las escaleras.

-Gaara…tu también – bajando la vista algo triste el rubio.

-No trates de justificarte Naruto, que está pasando en verdad porque esas chicas están molestas contigo si te pones a pensar tal vez no solo arregles todo esto si no que también puedas averiguar quién ha estado esparciendo esos rumores sobre ti – quedando frente al rubio que ahora le veía fijamente con una expresión de sorpresa e incertidumbre.

-Le has dado al clavo pelirrojo – Sasuke se zafaba del agarre del rubio mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos sin dejar de sonreír mientras se detenía un momento sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el patio de la escuela sujetándose de las rejas que rodeaban la azotea, le dolía pero tenía que aceptar que las cosas estaban mal por no haber sabido manejar bien la situación pero más que nada

Un gran barullo le hizo mirar hacia las jardineras en donde pudo ver con claridad al grupo de chicas que lo causaba, no era raro aquello aquel grupo siempre estaba muy animado además de ser jóvenes muy hermosas en su mayoría.

La pelirroja de cabello encendido conocida como Karin era un genio que competía mucho con Sakura en cuanto a notas se trataba, ella iba de grupo en grupo siempre buscando más seguidoras para su club de fans de Sasuke.

Sasame otra pelirroja en menor intensidad un poco más tranquila que la anterior, siempre con una sonrisa y muy amiga de Tayuya esta última con un vocabulario tan ardiente que no hay persona en toda la escuela que no haya sido quemado por su gran conocimiento de palabras altisonantes que no dudaba en emplear contra quien fuera necesario.

Kin una linda chica de larga cabellera negra que compartía el gusto por la música con Tayuya la cual era un verdadero prodigio con la flauta, siempre junto a ella estaba la tímida Isaribi una chica bastante torpe que siempre estaba cubierta de curitas en rodillas o el rostro.

Saara era la chica mas nueva del grupo tenía poco de haber ingresado a la escuela, pero su rostro y aquella cabellera entre rojiza y castaña muy pronto la hicieron una chica popular entre los chicos aunque a curiosamente ninguna de ellas se les conocía algún novio.

Pero algo que le sorprendió mucho al rubio fue ver cerca del grupo a Hinata junto con Hotaru la recién chica que parecían llevarse muy bien, la ojiperla parecía tranquila a pesar de lo ocurrido.

-(porque…acaso no le importo nada…Hinata)- mirándola fijamente desde la azotea con un sentimiento que jamás había sentido, uno que le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Sasuke que seguía parado ahora emitía una extraña aura casi al estilo de Rock Lee cuando está emocionado mientras Gaara le veía algo confuso.

-Que está pasando aquí…Naruto con un aura negra deprimente y Sasuke reluciendo como el sol – el pelirrojo les miraba más y más confundido ya que eso no le daba buena espina.

-(Si logro algo con esa tal Luna Nueva podre superar por mucho a ese Dobe) – sonreía maliciosamente el pelinegro más y más al imaginar poder superar al rubio en cuestiones amorosas, retomando su camino para desaparecer en las escaleras.

-Los Uchihas cada vez son más raros….y ni que decir de los Namikaze – mirando al rubio que parecía estar más deprimido bajo esa aura oscura haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara un suspiro al verse en medio de aquellos dos chicos problemáticos.

Shion era quien disfrutaba mas de aquello al ver que había logrado su objetivo con su llegada, pero tenía que darse prisa por que las cosas estaban algo peligrosas para ella y podrían salirle muy mal si no tenía el cuidado necesario con su prima.

Pero no esperaba que lo que había sospechado fuera por completo cierto, su prima a pesar de tener una doble identidad donde no tenía problemas de timidez ni nada parecido estaba bastante desinhibida.

-( entonces es cierto que ahora vive con ese Naruto…eso si me sorprendido) sonriendo por confirmarlo mientras cambiaba a una expresión más relajada y algo más confusa al sentir que el rubio era algo todo menos lo que esperaba de un chico que logro que Hinata dejara el espectáculo de la noche a la mañana.

-Oye linda no te aburres tu sola

Una voz seductora le hizo voltear para encontrarse con unos ojos negros que le miraban penetrantemente mientras soltaba una sonrisa

-Y entonces tú harás que no me aburra…- mirando cuidadosamente al pelinegro de arriba hacia abajo.

-Claro, no sé por qué pierdes tu tiempo con el Dobe, no son tipos que vayan con una chica como tú – alzando su cabello como si de un anime se tratara

-(Que le pasa este tipo) – haciendo una mueca al ver que sus intentos de seducción eran más falsos que un billete de 1 millón de dólares.

-Te aseguro que puedo hacer que te sientas muy bien – sosteniendo el mentón de la chica que no sabía si reír a carcajadas o aprovechar aquello

-(Feo no es el chico…pero no es del tipo que hace este tipo de cosas) – resistiendo lo mas que podía para no reír a morir en aquel momento.

Sasuke alzaba una ceja porque se sentía un tonto al hacer aquello, ¿por qué le estaba costando trabajo? Era un Uchiha por ende era un conquistador por naturaleza, su padre fue un don Juan en sus tiempos, su hermano mayor tenía muchas seguidoras con las que elegía salir cuando quisiera y el también tenía a su grupo de admiradoras que le acosaban todo el tiempo, no lo entendía pero su orgullo de hombre era más fuerte a la vergüenza que empezaba a sentir en ese momento.

-Tomare en cuenta tu propuesta chico pero ahora debo arreglar un asunto que es de vital importancia – levantándose de su sitio mientras buscaba con la mirada – (con quien iré primero Hinata o el rubio)- Dudando por quien debía ir primero.

-Vaya la famosa Luna Nueva en persona que te trae por aquí a una simple escuela – la voz de una chica les hizo voltear para encontrar a una pelirroja que les miraba algo divertida junto con el resto de las chicas a su lado

-Saara…que haces aquí – el pelinegro la miraba de forma curiosa – no es tu estilo acosar a la gente

-¡Sasuke – kuuuuuuuuunn! – el grito del resto de las chicas que de inmediato se fueron tras el pelinegro empezando a arrancarle las ropas del chico el cual corría a todo lo que daba.

-Qué diablos fue eso porque se les aloco la $·33%&/"# - todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Tayuya quien les miraba sin mucha emoción – rayos mejor iré a dormir la siesta en lugar de ver a estas viejas locas dejarse llevar por las hormonas y donde no me vean tan puritanamente – alejándose tranquilamente seguida de otras chicas que reían nerviosamente por la peculiaridad de su amiga.

-¿Que fue eso? – al punto de la histeria Shion ahora no sabía en donde había caído con toda esa gente rara pero el ver al rubio corrió detrás de el antes de que las cosas cambiaran abruptamente.

-Que rara es Luna Nueva cierto

-Bastante, esperaba otra cosa

-Pero no entendí ¿rechazo a Sasuke?

-Quien sabe, pero el parecía actuar muy raro

-Ja ja ja bastante

Muy pronto la escuela comenzó a llenarse de todo tipo de comentarios por lo sucedido, no había ningún sitio donde no se escuchara algo referente a la visita de Luna Nueva en la escuela siendo la comidilla del momento, el rubio seguía corriendo al ver que no podía deshacerse de Shion.

-(Diablos es persistente y no sé qué hacer ahora...) – mirando para todas direcciones al estar rodeado por la rubia

-Seguirás huyendo de mi zorrito – sonriéndole seductoramente al tenerlo atrapado donde quería

-Por qué no dejas de seguirme – resignado a enfrentarla en aquel momento

-Solo quiero que Hinata regrese conmigo, acaso crees que ella estará más feliz aquí que en la farándula

-¡Tú solo te has aprovechado de ella! - mirándola con enojo al recordar como la rubia se había aprovechado de Hinata – si no fuera por ella tu estarías en otro nivel niña

-Uy, vaya el zorrito es bastante hablador, pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿en verdad crees que Hinata serás feliz en un ambiente como este? Solo mira el tipo de personas que hay en esta escuela o acaso crees que tú podrías lograr que pudiera permanecer aquí más tiempo

Naruto se quedo pensando en aquello, las cosas no iban nada bien y solo había logrado que Hinata estuviera más triste de cuando la conoció.

Shion sonrió al ver la reacción del rubio acercándose más a él, colocando sus manos sobre su cuello al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a su rostro

-Tú amas mi imagen y no a la Hinata que está viviendo en tu casa zorrito – susurrándole al oído comenzando a besar su cuello – amas la imagen de la verdadera Luna Nueva no te engañes

-Amar a…la verdadera Luna Nueva – sin más expresión que sus ojos azules que parecían perderse más ante el contacto de la rubia que jugaba con el sin problema alguno.

Su cuerpo sin resistencia al tiempo que su alma parecía irse por aquella duda que ahora le consumía, ¿que en verdad estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué no podía hacer las cosas como era debido? Siempre soñó con Luna Nueva y ahora tenía a la chica de sus fantasías ahí mismo sin ningún tabú con él.

Cerro sus ojos mas decaído sin resistirse a nada más pero un sonido le hizo volver a abrirlos para quedar perplejo, en toda la escuela empezó a sonar una melodía, no había rincón de la escuela donde no se escuchara aquella canción.

Shion se detuvo al escucharla bastante molesta mientras el rubio estático comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas que pronto fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa burlona, provocando en la rubia mucha confusión.

-Esa melodía…fue la primera canción que escuche de Luna Nueva, en ese entonces las cosas iban demasiado mal con los rumores y mi vida…sentí como si me estuvieran animando con esa canción - secándose las lágrimas para después alejar a Shion y empezar a caminar

-¿Qué haces? Acaso no te das cuenta de a quien estas rechazando

-Lo sé – sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho – Mi Luna Nueva es aquella que interpreta esa melodía, es aquella que siempre ha estado conmigo aun cuando apenas nos conocimos hace poco, es mi Hinata por la que debo ir y pelear ahora lo sé-

Shion solo miro como el rubio salía corriendo de nuevo sin que pudiera evitarlo, no esperaba aquellas palabras que le retumbaban por dentro

-Aquella persona que siempre ha estado aun sin haberse conocido – un débil susurro se escuchaba de una persona que miraba la escena con bastante atención mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba para pronto desaparecer.

La canción pronto termino mientras en un auditorio Hinata dejaba el micrófono con un semblante más tranquilo y con una sonrisa se dirigía hacia una rubia de ojo verde.

-Muchas gracias Hotaru-chan, aunque no sé por qué me pediste que cantara

-De nada Hinata-chan pero algo me decía que tenías una preciosa voz, y no me equivoque tanto que podría jurar que se trataba de Luna Nueva – sonriéndole mientras guardaba las cosas y empezaba a salir

Hinata se quedo helada había olvidado ese detalle y ahora estaba en peligro su secreto, pero necesitaba cantar como antes lo hacía mucho antes de que se hubiera perdido como Idol en ese mundo de música y fantasía.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo de pie sin habla el mundo parecía ajeno en ese momento, ni Hotaru ni la algarabía que se había formado en la escuela lograban traerla de regreso.

**Lo siento mucho ¡ se que había prometido no tardarme pero de verdad he tenido muchos problemas de todo tipo, mi PC murió varias veces la enterré y ahora tengo una nueva con la que estoy trabajando **

**Además de que la musa iba y venía pero sin dejar nada, espero que les guste el capitulo y ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia, muchas pero muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me siguen enviando mensajes sobre las historias ayudan mucho a mi autoestima para no dejar las historias.**

**La canción que canta Hinata la pueden encontrar en el tubo como**

**Llegando a ti ~kimi ni todoke...~ MAY´S**

**He visto que es una canción muy baneable espero que también les haya gustado como a mí, es el ending de la segunda temporada de Kimi ni todoke.**

**Hasta entonces ^^**

**Próximo Capitulo: Caja de Pandora**


	11. Caja de Pandora

**Disculpe que de nuevo me atrase con las historias pero entre foros, mi sobrina mis constantes decaídas emocionales y no sé que mas escribo a medias o no logro siquiera abrir el work, sé que esto no es justificación pero espero sepan comprender como les mencionaba esta historia pronto tendrá su final el cual espero les guste.**

_**No hay peor infierno que el corazón despechado de una mujer**_

**Caja de Pandora**

Las cosas no iban como el rubio esperaba ya que a dos días de que Shion hubiese aparecido en la escuela y llevado a Hinata a vivir a otro sitio la casa parecía tan fría y vacía sin su presencia

Nunca le había pesado tanto el vivir solo, no se había dado cuenta antes de que la presencia de Hinata había hecho un gran cambio en el de tal forma que algo que era cotidiano en su vida ahora le pesaba como nunca.

Pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse a la chica era interrumpido por alguien, Hinata parecía cada vez mas molesta y distante con el tal vez tendría algo que ver su amigable prima en todo aquello, los rumores iban en aumento pero aquello ya no le preocupa.

Ahora se había dado cuenta de que había cosas en esta vida que no valían la pena, cosas que en realidad eran ridículas y uno mismo era quien las hacia tener un mayor peso de lo que tenían pero como remediar el pasado era algo imposible, y solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo en lamentaciones inútiles que no le llevaban a ningún lado.

El ramen sobre su mesa estaba frio y agrio como nunca lo había estado la falta de apetito era muy notoria, extrañaba la comida de Hinata y como siempre tenía algo que platicarle por muy simple que le parecía anteriormente y ahora se sentía como el estúpido que dejo ir a la chica que posiblemente le haya querido como era, quererle por ser solo Naruto el rubio tonto e imperativo, el chico escandaloso y peleonero todo por llamar siempre la atención al sentirse solo.

-Ahora creo que entiendo lo que es la soledad – con algo de burla en aquel comentario mientras recogía el tazón y tiraba el contenido a la basura – hora de ir a la escuela

Desganado miro el departamento que ahora le parecía tan inmenso cerrando con lentitud la puerta e iniciar el camino a su tan emocionante vida escolar.

Ni siquiera el ajetreo del metro logro tener ningún efecto sobre el, como siempre termino metido en mas de un lio de hecho las cosas cada vez mas se ponían demasiado intensas y ese día termino fuera del vagón con dos fuertes bofetadas en cada mejilla y un rostro bastante hinchado.

De pie y sin inmutarse por nada seguía ahí mirando al vacio y por inercia esperando al siguiente tren solo para continuar el camino como algo que solo tenia que hacer por puro reflejo.

La presencia de alguien le hizo girar levemente su rostro para mirar la penetrante mirada de dos personas, pero como si de nada se tratara regreso la mirada al frente y continúo del mismo modo.

-Hasta cuando seguirás así Dobe – los penetrantes del pelinegro le estaban atravesando más que aquellas palabras

-Naruto este no es tu modo de ser, que ocurre – la mano del pelirrojo sobre su hombre le hizo girar por un momento a mirarlo para bajar el rostro en silencio.

Pero todo parecía ser inútil, el rubio continuaba en aquel estado lejos de aquellas palabras que no lograban alcanzarle de ningún modo.

El fuerte agarre del pelinegro que le sujetaba con fuerza obligándole a verle provocándole en el un mayor enojo por la apatía que mostraba soltándole un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo retroceder un gran trecho.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Cuánto piensas permanecer de ese modo solo das lastima, mírate! -Sasuke comenzaba a gritar cada vez más fuerte sin importarle que la gente comenzara a ver la escena con morbo.

Pero el rubio solo se levanto limpiándose el rostro y mirándole con desgano.

-Naruto…dime porque te estás comportando de esta manera – Gaara detenía al pelinegro que perdía mas y mas la compostura al no lograr hacer que el rubio mostrara algo de él, como si estuviera peleando con el aire.

-Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo con el…pensé que eras alguien diferente, pero me equivoque –mirando con enojo al rubio con un intento más por provocarle.

-Alguien como tu jamás lograría comprenderme…-un débil susurro que pudieron escuchar sin problemas a punto de golpearle de nuevo algo logro detenerle.

-Naruto-Kun – la voz de una chica hizo que los chicos voltearan para toparse con la rubia de ojos verdes que les miraba desconcertada.

-Hotaru…Chan – el rubio miraba a la chica desconcertado

Le miro detenidamente mientras el sonido del llegar del tren empezaba a movilizar a la gente, Hotaru mostro una sonrisa y ante la sorpresa de los presentes tomo la mano del rubio empezando a correr mientras se perdía en el bullicio de la estación

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Sasuke más furioso solo sentía que el rubio solo entraba a un nuevo problema.

El pelirrojo solo miro en silencio aquello dándose la vuelta para entrar al vagón mirando de reojo en dirección de donde ambos chicos habían desaparecido.

Como siempre al llegar a la escuela un nuevo rumor era la comidilla de aquella mañana, tanto como para Gaara como para Sasuke era una sorpresa que hubiera corrido como polvorilla

-Ya supiste el rubio hizo de las suyas

-De verdad

-Que paso cuenten

-Se fugo con Hotaru por eso ninguno vino a clases

-Con la rubia

-Si la misma, los vieron hoy en la estación corriendo descaradamente tomados de las manos

-En serio

-Qué vergüenza

-No pensé que Naruto llegara a esos extremos

-Mira que llevar a la pobre de Hotaru

-Algunos dicen que están ahora mismo en la zona de hoteles

-Si la escuela se entera de seguro serán expulsados

-Y Hinata que dice

-Pues creo que le gusta que la engañen no parece estar en desacuerdo con su relación pecaminosa con Naruto

-Eso es no tener autoestima

-Creo que ya no viven juntos

-Que esperabas de alguien así

-Por fortuna Luna Nueva no cayó en la trampa del rubio

-Si que suerte

Hinata escuchaba cada comentario de lo que decían como si ella no estuviera presente, silenciosamente y con dolor su mirada baja sobre el pupitre era su refugio sin saber que mas hacer ni que decir.

Estuvo a punto de ser descubierta su identidad pero como siempre Shion había logrado arreglar la situación a su favor, pero no sabía si eso le alegraba o le ponía triste; desde aquella vez sintió que las cosas solo habían empeorado pero a pesar de que había decidido olvidar al chico era como si por lo contrario este se fuera metiendo mas y mas en sus pensamientos con cada actividad que realizaba.

El ir a comer a algún sitio y ver el ramen de inmediato le hacía pensar en el, si se ponía a cantar como aquella vez en el auditorio le venía como de rayo el chico era cierto y le dolía demasiado pero el rubio en poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien demasiado importante.

-(Como lograr sacarte de mi corazón…aunque al aceptar su oferta sabía que podía ocurrir todo esto) -se repetía incontables veces esa verdad que le dolía cada vez que se lo decía.

Pero irónicamente tampoco podía olvidar cada momento vivido con él de cierta forma era feliz, cada momento por insignificante que pareciera era algo que no quería olvidar no comprendía como algo así pudiera ser posible el dolor ligado a la vez con la felicidad.

Tampoco comprendía por qué seguía asistiendo a la escuela si ya no tenía ningún motivo, el acuerdo de ambos se había terminado ninguno se había dirigido la palabra desde aquel momento pero aun así ella continuaba asistiendo a la escuela sin falta alguna.

-¿Por qué…? –en voz baja se preguntaba

A pesar de los rumores, a pesar de que Shion le repetía sin descanso que era inútil seguir ahí, a pesar de que no tenía nada a que aferrarse por alguna pequeña esperanza para volver con el rubio, aun así ella no quería alejarse más de lo que ya estaba de él.

No podía también sentir un enojo contra ella misma en aquel momento por seguir siendo tan cobarde y no dejar todo por la paz, si en esos momentos el estaba con Hotaru tal vez no en algún hotel pero los celos que sentía la estaban matando.

-Que caso tiene…-continuando debatiendo con sus propios miedos y dudas

Además su tristeza crecía mas al creer que había hecho una amiga la cual ahora se encontraba con el chico que le gustaba, así que las cosas no podrían ser peor, eso podría consolarla un poco pero solo se engañaba.

En otro sitio Naruto se miraba sorprendido al estar siendo besado por Hotaru quien le tenía contra la pared de un edificio sin que el hiciera algún tipo de resistencia y la mirada de la gente que veía aquello como algo inmoral.

De lejos alguien sonreía mientras de su celular apretaba con rapidez las teclas cerrándolo después y salir de aquella calle con suma tranquilidad.

La foto de aquel beso llego hasta la escuela donde muy pronto fue subida a los sitios de la red además de imprimida la imagen que fue pegada en todas las paredes de la escuela causando un gran boom en el colegio. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso Hinata no pudo más y termino llorando en un rincón lejos de todos, ahora no había nada que la engañara o diera falsas esperanzas el rubio ahora tenía una nueva conquista que ahora estaba en el presente.

Ella había sido una más de su colección no esperaba que todo lo que se había dicho fuera verdad, pero a pesar de todo ya no le importaba nada.

Ella le había amado de verdad, sin mentiras ni engaños de manera pura y sincera no podía estar triste por eso, ya no le importaba si había salido lastima, que importaba si aunque fue una mentira del chico se sintió amada por un momento por lo que era y vivirá con fuerza ese hermoso recuerdo.

-Es cierto…creo que es momento de regresar- diciendo esto con más fuerza convencerse ella misma más que otra cosa

Miro al cielo con dolor aunque dijera aquello no sería fácil pero era un paso hacia adelante.

-Continuar mi camino…pero a pesar de todo siempre te amare Naruto Namikaze

Al termino de las clase ella se alejaba a paso lento de la escuela, a pesar de haberse decidió quería hacerlo así de manera que pudiera disfrutar esos últimos minutos en aquel lugar al mirar hacia el frente al percatarse de los cuchicheos de la gente observo que a mitad de entrada estaba el rubio con una mirada seria y desafiante.

-Naruto…- Hinata miraba con temor aquello congelándose de inmediato

-El Dobe apareció - Sasuke fue el primero que comenzó a moverse hacia el rubio preparándose para darle una golpiza

-¡Saara hazte presente! – el grito sorpresivo del rubio provoco un gran silencio en todo el lugar antes de que una gran ola de chiflidos y burlas surgieran contra el rubio que seguía de pie sin retroceder ni un solo centímetro de su lugar

-No me hagas ir por ti Saara es mejor que salgas ahora- de forma decidida Naruto seguía sin moverse de ahí.

-Que le pasa

-Se volvió loco

-Ira ahora por Saara

-Ahora si perdió los estribos

-Saara es una buena chica

Pronto aquellos chiflidos se convirtieron en murmullos en contra del rubio el cual ignoraba solo concentrándose en una cosa, o más bien en alguien.

-Dobe deja de hacer tonterías – Sasuke sujetaba con fuerza al rubio en un intento por llevárselo de aquel lugar

-Naruto –la voz de una chica hizo que todos guardaran silencio y ver hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

-Saara – el rubio miraba a la chica serio e impaciente

-Naruto, sí que es una sorpresa que me busques será por alguna razón en especial – la pelirroja caminaba hacia el de manera tranquila

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? – el rubio seguía concentrado en la chica ignorando al resto de los presentes

-¿Que quieres decir? – Saara le miraba con dudas al escuchar sus preguntas

-Deja de mentir…por fin he descubierto que todo ha sido por ti y no lo entiendo – colocándose frente a la chica sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Deja de molestar a Saara

-Naruto Baka

-Deja a Saara

-Que pruebas tienes contra ella

De nuevo todo se lleno de risas mientras muchos comenzaban a caminar pasando de lado del rubio burlándose de sus acciones, pero él seguía mirando a la pelirroja sin perderla de vista.

-No le hagan caso es mejor dejarlo hablando solo

-Saara mejor vámonos

-Adelántense yo debo hacer algo antes – la pelirroja miraba a los demás con una sonrisa para después regresarla hacia el rubio que parecía más serio de lo normal.

-En serio, estarás bien

-Claro nos vemos- regresando una sonrisa y haciendo señales con la mano despidiéndose del resto de sus compañeros.

-Como quieras nos vemos

-Naruto…ya que me acusas creo que debemos hablar en otro sitio – sonriéndole tranquilamente la chica

El solo miro como se alejaba despreocupadamente saliendo de la escuela mientras ella miraba de reojo al rubio que empezaba a seguirla, los demás solo quedaron en silencio por aquello

-Saara es tan buena a pesar de todo piensa en no hacer un escándalo

-Si ya no quiere que las cosas se pongan más malas para el Baka de Naruto

Hinata miro con tristeza aquello y camino en sentido contrario a todos volteando hacia el rubio una última vez

-Hasta nunca, Naruto…

El rubio miro el parque a donde había sido llevado seguía serio y molesto miraba a la chica que parecía tan tranquila sin preocuparle nada mientras se sentaba sobre un columpio.

-Que pruebas tienes de que sea…-Saara se columpiaba pero antes de poder continuar el rubio la interrumpía haciendo que le mirara de frente.

-He logrado rastrear el sitio de donde subiste la foto, no tiene caso que sigas fingiendo

-Ya veo, eso no lo esperaba hasta un mono puede aprender a caminar con el tiempo- Saara le sonreía con algo de burla esta vez

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Bueno que importa, al menos ahora has pagado un poco por lo que me hiciste- levantándose del columpio para alejarse de él y empezar a cambiar su mirada.

-Que quieres decir…no lo comprendo

-Nunca comprendes nada, tan solo eres un mono que baila al oír la música del organillero- mostrando esta vez un gran enojo contra el rubio que miraba perplejo a la chica

-Nos conocimos de antes…

-Acaso no lo recuerdas, hace tres años en la casa de tu familia me hiciste pasar la peor vergüenza de mi vida

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Naruto el mono me rechazo en aquella fiesta – con rencor soltaba estas palabras la chica hacia Naruto

El rubio se quedo helado tratando de regresar a ese día llenándolo de imágenes hilando poco a poco aquel recuerdo

-Me sentí tan humillada pero eso no te importo para nada…lo que ahora vives es tan solo un poco de la caja de pandora que tú mismo has creado

-¿Que hice?- aun sin comprender nada de lo que le decían parecía mas y mas lejano a el

-No recuerdas que también a mi me hiciste pasar por lo mismo – una chica de cabello negro salía de uno de los juegos

-A mí también me lo hiciste

-Y a mi

Varias chicas empezaron a salir de diferentes direcciones

-Ustedes que hacen aquí – sorprendido de ver a todas esas chicas en ese lugar acusándole sin comprender que paso en realidad.

-Mono estúpido nosotras fuimos avergonzadas por ti lo cual nunca pareció importarte, con el tiempo nuestro rencor hacia ti fue creciendo, lo encerramos dentro de nuestros corazones y lo dejamos salir sacando lo peor de nosotras –Saara le miraba seria y enojada mostrándose mas y mas aquel negro sentimiento hacia el rubio

-El único fin era hacerte llegar aun que sea un poco de lo que sentimos cada una

-Nuestra caja de pandora si pudo llegar hasta ti con mucha fuerza…el precio fue caro pero no tenemos reclamo alguno por pagarlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo de pie en silencio al escuchar a las chicas, todo lo que le había pasado fue por su propia culpa pero seguía hilando sus propios recuerdos sin mucho resultado porque al final salía la imagen de Hinata la cual sentía que la había perdido para siempre.

**Me siento feliz por todos sus comentarios que me han dejado ya sea aquí en el sitio, el face o vía email además de aquellos que han agregado la historia tanto en alertas como a favoritos, me alegra de verdad el saber que la historia sigue teniendo buen recibimiento no dejen de hacerme llegar sus opiniones que me motivan y ayudan a crecer.**

**Estaré lenta pero no dejare ninguna historia gracias a todos por su apoyo hasta entonces**

**Próximo Capítulo Final: Do Re Mi Fa Sol**


	12. Do – Re –Mi –Fa Sol

**Como parece que voy de mal en peor espero no me linchen, pero aun continuo con las mismas situaciones tanto que anduve con fuertes dolores de cabeza provocado por el estrés entre otras cosas, pero como las escusas ocupan mucho espacio; así que por favor lean este capítulo espero les guste.**

_**Porque sin importar lo que pase siempre estaré contigo**_

**Do – Re –Mi –Fa -Sol**

5 años atrás

Naruto golpeaba la pared de aquella barda una y otra vez, perdido bajo sus propios pensamientos; ese niño rubio de mirada azul celeste mostraba un completo desinterés ante aquel bullicio de gente; no comprendía como sus padres le obligaban a asistir siempre a ese tipo de eventos los cuales siempre estaban plagados de adultos que no comprendía.

A veces entre aquellos eventos aparecía el molesto Sasuke junto con su familia, pero desde que ambos terminaron por destruir propiedad ajena por sus peleas ambas familias decidieron alejar a sus hijos por el momento.

En aquel momento estaba tan desesperado por querer salir de aquel lugar que incluso Sasuke estaba dentro de sus opciones, pero no estaba en aquella reunión.

Odiaba tener que sonreír a extraños que parecían solo preocuparse por qué decir, que vestir, que lograr con otra gente igual a ella…el solo venia gente egoísta a sus propios ojos, solo eso.

Un profundo suspiro salió como quinta vez de sus labios en tan solo diez minutos de estar recargado en aquella pared, su ceño fruncido no ayudaba mucho y el que su madre le pidiera ser más amable con la gente solo hacia crecer más su molestia.

Era un niño en ese entonces pero sus padres no veían aquello como una escusa, de vez en cuando se escabullía hacia la mesa de bocadillos para robar algo de comida y regresar a su rincón.

—Pareces aburrido

La voz de una chica de su misma edad que le miraba con curiosidad le hizo voltear por un momento para observarla.

—Eso no te importa – sin mucho interés en entablar una conversación

—Mmm… parecías más amable Naruto Uzumaki— acercándose más hacia el

—Ah, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —mirándola ahora más interesado

—Todos conocen a tu familia, tus padres son muy reconocidos por sus donaciones y logros con causas altruistas— respondiéndole con tal seguridad que por un momento sintió el enojo del chico hacia ella.

—Que genial – diciéndolo con cierto enfado y sarcasmo

La chica solo alzo una ceja mostrando enfado por la poca cortesía del chico solo dando la vuelta sin decir nada más dejando a Naruto con sentimiento de culpa por lo que la siguió.

—Discúlpame, no quería sonar grosero…es solo que odio estos lugares— haciendo un gran puchero como de niño regañado

Aquel gesto solo provoco una gran risa por parte de la chica, Naruto se sintió avergonzado cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza volteando hacia otro lado.

—Discúlpame, eres bastante gracioso y es un cumplido—cubriendo su rostro con su mano continuando riendo sin poder parar, aquello al final le gano al rubio quien solo se dejo llevar y reír sin saber la razón.

El resto de la fiesta se la pasó al lado de la niña de cabellera rojiza, se sentía bien ya que nunca había sido de los chicos a los que las chicas fueran amables con él, todo lo contrario.

Pero al final de la fiesta la mirada de enojo de aquella chica contra él le regreso a su vida diaria, después de aquello dejo de tratar a todas las chicas ya que sentía que por mucho que se esforzara sería lo mismo.

Sus discusiones con su madre por hacer que su hijo socializara con las hijas de sus amigas, solo logro que Naruto terminara alejándose de todo eso y en cuanto pudo logro entrar a una escuela donde podía estar más lejos de todo ese ambiente.

Una fuerte bofetada le regreso a la realidad sobándose la mejilla observando a Saara con mirada triste y enojada, al tiempo que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—En verdad no lo recuerdas…en verdad….lo olvidaste —ahogando su llanto lo mas que podía apretando su puño contra su pecho.

—Saara…yo—observando a la chica de manera tan frágil que se sentía de algún modo culpable

—Naruto…eres…eres—bajando por completo el rostro bañado en lagrimas

El ambiente se puso pesado con un gran silencio que les cubrió a todos los presentes, por más que intentara recordar no sabía que había hecho mal, que había hecho para que todas le odiaran de tal modo.

— ¡LO SIENTO! —colocándose sobre el piso con las manos sobre las rodillas en modo de súplica ante la sorpresa de ellas

—que haces mono, eso no lo arreglara—la voz de una de las chicas le decía a modo de reproche.

—No sé que hice…de verdad que no lo recuerdo, pero si fue mi culpa me disculpo por ello—bajando mas la cabeza buscando las palaras adecuadas al hablar.

—Ambos están equivocados—la voz de alguien conocido les hizo voltear hacia ella

—Hotaru, ¿qué haces aquí? —Saara le miraba con sorpresa

—Nos traicionaste—Fue solo uno de tantos reproches que le fueron dichos.

—No lo hice, la razón de que yo esté aquí es por otro motivo—Hotaru con tranquilidad les respondía

—Dobe, parece que siempre te metes en problemas—El pelinegro llegaba detrás de la rubia junto con alguien mas

—Sasuke, tu también aquí, y Gaara también vino—Señalándolos con mucha sorpresa

—Habla Hotaru, que es lo que planeas—El pelirrojo quien la había seguido esperaba obtener respuestas.

—Yo en realidad vine aquí por petición de Kushina, ya que le preocupaba los rumores que rodeaban a su hijo, y para poder saber la verdad me inscribí en esta escuela. —Hotaru tranquilamente daba sus razones.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se fueron contra Hotaru que parecía estar más calmada de lo normal, ante lo que la chica solo miro a Saara señalándola acusadoramente.

—El que te hayan rechazado no es motivo para haber hecho todo esto—

Saara solo se puso de mil colores al sentirse señalada de ese modo guardando silencio por un momento y después comenzar a gritar contra la rubia.

—Con que derecho me juzgas espía—enfatizando mas su molestia contra la rubia.

—Pero no es verdad, tu enojo es porque Naruto te rechazo al igual que a todas las chicas aquí presentes—Mirándola de manera calmada ante una Saara que perdía el control poco a poco.

Sasuke y Gaara miraban a Naruto con sorpresa aunque el mas sorprendido era el rubio que solo miraba a las chicas mas confundido.

— ¡Cómo es posible que el Dobe haya podido rechazar a todas estas chicas! —Sasuke colocaba una mirada más sorprendido al no creer que semejante idea pudiera ser posible.

—Ahora creo que el fin del mundo está más cerca de lo que creíamos—Gaara cruzaba los brazos también sorprendido por la noticia.

—Ustedes, acaso creen que no los escucho—Naruto ponía una mirada deprimida al sentir que ni sus amigos creían en el de ese modo.

—Como lo supiste…además…por que tenías que decirlo—Saara ignorando los comentarios de los chicos se enfocaba más en Hotaru.

—Porque todas se están haciendo daño, el haber guardado todo esto por tantos años ha sido demasiado—Contestándole con algo de tristeza la rubia le miraba buscando saber otra cosa.

—Que sabes de lo que sentimos…el nos humillo…nos hizo sentir tan miserablemente—la pelirroja apretaba sus puños tratando de no llorar por la situación que ahora se encontraba.

—Saara…no lo recuerdo, de verdad que no lo recuerdo—Naruto le miraba sintiendo culpa por en verdad no saber de aquello.

—Eso es porque Naruto en realidad no lo hizo—Hotaru cruzo los brazos negando con el rostro varias veces.

—Que quieres decir—la pelirroja le regreso la mirada al no comprenderle.

—Todas ustedes le llegaron a conocer en alguna de las reuniones que los Namikaze realizaban, pero en realidad recuerdan que fue Naruto quien las rechazo—

Las chicas se miraron confundidas por lo que Hotaru decía

— ¿Que quieres decir?, acaso solo estás diciendo todo esto por ayudarlo traidora—Las chicas le reprochaban sin llegar a creerle.

Hotaru solo las miraba calmadamente dando un profundo suspiro

—Supongo que lo que habla ahorita es su dolor y no ustedes—cruzando con más fuerza los brazos mientras les miraba fijamente.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo Hotaru levantaba la mano indicando que guardaran silencio.

—Hace cinco años una familia competía directamente con los Namikaze, y no me refiero a los Uchiha, esa familia buscaba superarlos a como diera lugar sin importar los medios para lograrlo.

De nuevo Hotaru observa fijamente a Saara haciendo que esta le mirara confundida esperando a que terminara de contar aquella historia.

—Sin que nadie se diera cuenta comenzó a suplantar a algunos miembros de la familia Namikaze en eventos públicos, pero tuvieron un mejor resultado con el miembro más joven, me refiero a ti Naruto. —

De nuevo el silencio reino en aquel lugar haciendo que todas quedaran heladas por todo esto, mientras que Naruto escuchaba en silencio apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Continúa por favor Hotaru—pedía el rubio para saber más de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

—Hace cinco años durante esas reuniones, se decía que Naruto Namikaze se la pasaba acosando a las hijas de las familias que asistían regularmente— Mirando al rubio sorprendido.

— ¡Yo no hice nada lo juro!—jalando sus cabellos con fuerza negando todo

—Dobe al cubo, que no escuchaste lo de que te estaban suplantando—Sasuke le miraba con una gotita en la sien al ver que el rubio no lograba comprender bien la situación

— ¿En serio? —Colocando una mirada más despreocupada de zorro

Gaara soltó un suspiro mirando a Hotaru

—Si sabias eso porque no hiciste nada en su momento—Preguntándole de forma directa y acusadora el pelirrojo se dirigía a la rubia.

—Esto lo acabo de averiguar hace poco, la razón de esto es por lo sucedido en una fiesta…y no fue precisamente el rechazo—Mirando fijamente a Saara

La chica solo se dejo caer al piso mientras el resto trataba de contener sus lágrimas ante la sorpresa de los demás

—Nosotras…no pudimos hacer nada en ese entonces, solo asistimos porque creímos que era otra reunión de caridad, pero no había ningún adulto—

Naruto ahora observaba a una frágil Saara que solo apretaba su rostro contra sus manos dejando entre ver algunas lágrimas.

—Saara…que paso, que fue lo que paso para que ustedes…—Tragando saliva mientras se acercaba un poco a la chica.

—En esa fiesta… nos dimos cuenta de que todas habíamos sido engañadas, Naruto Namikaze había cortejado a todas y esa reunión solo había sido organizada para que todos se enteraran—Con la voz ahogada Saara trataba de hablar y explicar lo sucedido.

—Acaso…—Naruto le miraba confundido

—Se burlaron de nosotras como no tienes una idea…estábamos ilusionadas, creímos en el chico que decía ser Naruto y ahí nos mataron, nos dejaron más que un sentimiento de odio que fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo…después de eso cada una no pudo regresar a su vida diaria el acoso era tal que tuvimos que cambiar de escuelas, abandonar amistades y encerrar nuestros corazones. —

Las miradas de las chicas se vinieron abajo mientras que Naruto mostraba un rostro de enojo tal que incluso Gaara y Sasuke sintieron un estremecimiento por su reacción

—Dobe será mejor que te calmes—El pelinegro preocupado por el rubio trataba de que este se tranquilizara.

— ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO, POR ELLO TODAS ELLAS!…todas ellas… — apretando puños y dientes con fuerza ante las miradas de sorpresa de las chicas que seguían en silencio observándole.

—No te preocupes por eso, en estos momentos tu familia está ya presentando cargos contra ellos y muy pronto pagaran por lo que hicieron, el hacer que todas ellas te odiaran con el único fin de boicotear a tu familia. —Hotaru les decía sintiendo que con eso calmaría un poco el dolor que sentían.

Naruto le escuchaba en silencio mientras se acercaba mas a Saara colocándose de nuevo en posición de suplica en el piso ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —La pelirroja miraba aquello fuera de lugar y muy vergonzoso.

—Lo siento…si no hubiera sido tan egoísta en ese tiempo, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado…sé que no arreglare nada con pedirte perdón, pero yo soy Naruto Namikaze el sucesor de mi familia, el que espera puedas olvidar todo ese resentimiento y si lo deseas podemos ser amigos—

Saara le escuchaba sorprendida mientras sus lágrimas continuaban saliendo

—Baka…si continuas haciendo cosas así…terminare enamorándome del verdadero Naruto—tallando sus ojos con el fin de tratar de contener sus lagrimas

La patada de Sasuke haciendo que rebotara en el piso le hizo voltear a mirarle con enojo

— ¡Porque lo haces! —Levantándose con rapidez y mirar al pelinegro con enojo

—Por Dobe—Respondiendo como si eso fuera lo mas natural.

La pelea de los chicos provoco que todos se relajaran; sonriendo de manera tranquila como si se hubiera liberado todo el mundo de un gran peso de encima, Gaara en tanto se acercaba a Hotaru

—Me sorprendiste, que tú sola hayas descubierto todo esto—

—Ja, ja, ja, la verdad…fue mi adorable Utakata quien me ayudo con todo esto —llevándose las manos al rostro enrojecido y dando vueltas toda despistada

Gaara prefirió no preguntar sobre eso pero algo más le preocupaba

—Por cierto, sabes que fue de Hinata—

Aquello hizo que todos prestaran atención y Naruto se dirigiera hacia Hotaru la cual soltaba un grito y sostenía al rubio con fuerza

— ¡Hinata se va en el vuelo de las 5:00 pm, si no la alcanzas ella se irá!—Jaloneando mas fuerte al rubio como queriendo despertarlo de su sueño.

Naruto se sintió caer por el gran precipicio donde no había fondo, estaba a punto de perder a la única chica que le había querido por lo que era, aquella chica que estuvo con él sin que supiera siquiera de su existencia; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír de nuevo a Hotaru.

—Ella dijo…que el acuerdo se había cumplido y que parecía que ya no había nada por hacer, porque Naruto no estaba enamorado de ella, esto sí que no lo comprendí —

Al escuchar aquello Naruto por inercia salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban observando que un chico de cabello castaño y mirada despreocupada, el cual estacionaba su moto cerca de ellos por lo que el rubio sin dudarlo la tomaba para salir montado el ella.

—Vaya he sido robado—Este decía mientras señalaba hacia donde el rubio se alejaba.

— ¡Utakata-Sama! —el grito de Hotaru que se arrojaba a los brazos del chico que seguía sin mostrar preocupación

—Hotaru, es acaso una de tus bromas, acaban de robarme la moto—Mirando a la rubia que parecía no querer soltarlo.

—Si fue el Dobe, pero esta vez está haciendo algo bien—Sonriendo de manera sarcástica el pelinegro cruzaba los brazos.

Todos solo observaban en dirección de donde el rubio se había perdido en la distancia con rumbo al aeropuerto, el tiempo en esta ocasión era apremiante, Utakata solo miraba sin comprender lo que ocurría ya después se preocuparía por hacerlo.

En tanto en el aeropuerto Hinata caminaba de manera lenta junto a Shion, esta sonreía mientras se colocaba sus gafas, el próximo destino que tenían prometía una gira de gran magnitud.

—Ya verás Hinata todas esas ciudades, y la gente—Shion hablaba sin parar sobre los proyectos que tenia Luna Nueva.

Pero Hinata parecía estar en otro sitio solo caminando por inercia, pero ella sabía que no había razón para quedarse había tenido una vida normal, había amado y su corazón había sido roto.

Sabía desde el inicio que existía esa posibilidad, pero irónicamente no se arrepentía de aquello; a pesar del gran dolor de su corazón en aquel momento ella no tenía nada por lo que se reprochara y solo rogaba dentro de ella que Naruto pudiera ser feliz aun cuando no fuera con ella.

—Nee, Hinata me estas escuchando, o me estás dando por mi lado. —Mirándola con algo de enojo por no sentirse escuchada.

—Lo siento Shion…solo estoy algo cansada—sonriéndole a manera de disculpa.

La rubia solo frunció el seño para después soltar un suspiro

—Deberías olvidarlo, tu estas muy alto para él, ya ves lo que ocurrió…el enamorarse no es para nosotras

Hinata la miro confundida más sorprendida que otra cosa, la forma en que ahora hablaba no era común en ella y casi sonó como si hubiera una gran tristeza dentro de ella.

—Shion…acaso tu

—Ya basta Hinata, dejar de andar sacando conclusiones a la ligera

—Shion…

—Mejor concéntrate en tu carrera, debes llegar más alto que nadie ser más que una estrella pasajera…Una Idol eterna la cual el mundo recuerde por siempre

Hinata solo la miraba en silencio, la Shion que tenía enfrente parecía ser tan diferente a la de siempre, como si en esos momentos su corazón estuviera hablando por ella y este solo mostrara hoy el lado vulnerable de la rubia.

Después de pasar por la revisión y la seguridad del aeropuerto su corazón se agito de sobremanera, estaba dejando todo lo que había amado en aquella ciudad, y solo debía caminar unos pasos para no volver más los gritos de alguien le hicieron voltear.

Como de una escena de una película todo se miraba en cámara lenta, el ruido del lugar parecía haberse ido, la gente era ahora ajena a todo ello puesto que su mirada ahora le veía.

Naruto entre gritos y empujones contra la seguridad del aeropuerto trataba de abrirse paso, solo quedo ahí de pie observándole sin saber que hacer o que decir sintiendo como el mundo volvía a moverse y ella solo fuera parte del paisaje del lugar.

— ¡HINATA! —los gritos ahora llenaban el lugar ante las miradas penetrantes del resto de las personas que se detenían ante la escena que ahora se desarrollaba, la seguridad del lugar muy pronto empezaba a tener control de la situación al comenzar a someter al rubio.

Shion de inmediato sujeto la mano de su prima llevándosela lo más pronto posible, el avión muy pronto anunciaría su salida así que permanecer todavía en los pasillos retrasaría todo; mas los gritos del chico por un momento le hicieron sentir pena por él.

— ¡HINATA! No me dejes, ya se resolvió todo…todo esto es un mal entendido…yo…yo te necesito…TE AMO así que no me dejes

Los perlados ojos de la chica solo le miraron con tristeza

—No mientas…por favor….duele demasiado—Fue la respuesta de la chica que trataba de no desviarse de su decisión.

—No miento así que no me dejes…TODO LO QUE PASO FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO SAARA CREYÓ QUE YO LES HABÍA HECHO ALGO MALO PERO EN REALIDAD FUE OTRA PERSONA QUE QUISO DESTRUIR A MI FAMILIA PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS YA SE ENCUENTRA BAJO LAS AUTORIDADES YA QUE MI MAMA SE ENCARGO DE ESO Y HOTARU ME EXPLICO LO OCURRIDO PERO CON TODO LO QUE PASO SE QUE NO PODRÍA VIVIR SIN TI ASÍ QUE NO ME DEJES HINATA

Después de decir todo esto comenzó a respirar con fuerza agarrándose el pecho al no haberse detenido para hacerlo, mientras Hinata le miraba fijamente y muy sorprendida, no sabía si reír o llorar por como lo había dicho el rubio.

—Hinata, vámonos— la rubia sin soltar la mano de la chica trataba de que se alejara de aquello.

La ojiperla sin moverse miro a Shion con detenimiento

—Es inútil, creí que haciendo esto engañaría a mi corazón, pero es inútil—Mirando tiernamente a Shion.

—Hinata…

—Te quiero mucho prima, pero lo que siento por Naruto es mucho más fuerte—Sin dejar de sonreírle

—Pero el te miente…todos mienten…no lo…—El fuerte abrazo de Hinata hacia Shion le hizo que esta quedara en silencio soltando algunas lagrimas

—Creo en el…sé lo que siente…no quiero rendirme no aun, gracias por todo…por favor libera lo que llevas por dentro no dejes que tu corazón deje de latir, no te arrepientas de nada en lo que creas.

La rubia solo miro como Hinata le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, mientras esta corría en dirección hacia donde el rubio era sometido por la seguridad del aeropuerto, abriéndose paso como podía entre la gente pasmada que observaba como Hinata se arrojaba a los brazos del rubio sin importar el resto del mundo.

Shion inmóvil desde su lugar aun con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, el recuerdo de su primer amor el cual había sido muy cruel haciendo que cerrara su corazón a todo sentimiento, más el deseo de libertad que ella mismo confundió con otra cosa.

—Con que…vivir sin arrepentimientos—Se limpio el rostro colocando sus gafas oscuras mostrando una sonrisa, dándole la espalda a los dos chicos que seguían abrazados bajo una lluvia de aplausos por el resto de la gente.

—Vive entonces bajo tus creencias Hinata, tal vez ese modo romántico de ver la vida no sea tan malo

La lluvia de fotografías sobre Shion solo hizo que su sonrisa aumentara, alejándose hasta perderse en los pasillos para tomar el vuelo el cual a final de cuentas estaba destinado a ella.

Naruto y Hinata por su cuenta seguían tomados en un fuerte abrazo sintiendo que el tiempo se había detenido solo para ellos, la gente muy pronto comenzó a seguir su camino mientras estos seguían de pie, fijos e inmóviles con lagrimas en sus rostros, aquellas sonrisas mostradas en ellos, el sentimiento compartido vuelto uno solo.

—Hinata yo…

—Shhh….no digas nada mas, apenas entendí todo lo que me gritaste

— ¿Eh? Entonces…

—Mi corazón escucho a tu corazón

El rubio sonrió mientras tomaba con delicadeza el rostro de la chica juntando sus rostros mientras la besaba en ese mismo lugar, Luna Nueva como tal había desaparecido ahora ambas partes se habían dividido, la voz que conquisto a muchos estaba siguiendo a su corazón; la parte exterior se disponía a conocer el suyo por propia cuenta.

Como de una melodía de amor se tratara diferentes caminos se abrían, cada nota buscaba hacer su propia canción, su propio Do – Re –Mi –Fa –Sol.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado algún comentario aun si es para regañarme por lo atrasada que ando, el agregar mis historias a favoritos así como a esta chica que de pronto le da sus ataques de histeria colectiva por todo lo que tiene en su cabecita, el tener sobrina y cuidarla ocupa mucho tiempo, agréguenle los problemas de la vida diaria y todo lo que viene acompañado con ello.**

**Pero también con esto hay recompensas y el que tengas a alguien a tu lado a alguien que comparta todo esto con uno, creo que al final hace que todo lo que agobia valga la pena en enfrentarlo.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, gracias por dejarme saber de ustedes y gracias por la paciencia espero poder compensarla con mis escritos.**

**Esta historia ha llegado a su final y solo queda el epilogo que siempre coloco en todo lo que escribo, espero les guste ya saben donde reclamarme, espero no defraudar a nadie y solo me queda decir hacia adelante con la frente en alto. **

**Próximo Capítulo: Epilogo**


	13. Epilogo

**Me disculpo por la gran demora que estoy teniendo con las historias pero por algunas circunstancias por las que estoy pasando no he podido continuar con estas, también he podido revisar correos o checar los foros donde estaba espero sepan comprender y me disculpen mis largas demoras.**

_**Nada es un cuento de Hadas**_

**Epilogo**

Y los años pasaron y pasaron…bueno no tanto

En lo más alto del bronceado rostro del rubio, aquella ceja tenía un extraño temblor acompañado al lado de este una venita que parecía ir en contra de aquel rígido movimiento.

Los azulados ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima a la delicada figura que imitaba los movimientos sensuales de aquellas chicas que bailaban en conjunto, y solo el ligero ruido del televisor apagándose hizo que este sujetara con fuerza el control remoto ante una molesta chica que se le colgaba con fuerza para tratar de quitárselo

—Dámelo—sujetando más fuerte el brazo del rubio que solo se limitaba a alzarlo aun más y con ello a la chica que se aferraba duramente.

—Ni de broma—

—Eres malo—Colocando un gran puchero al ver la mirada seria que le lanzaba

—Que novedad—Fingiendo no ver aquello para no ceder ante ella.

—Te acusare con Mama—

—No dejare que imites a ese grupo de chicas desatadas—Sintiéndose acorralado solo le quedaba recurrir a una pelea frontal con la chica que no veía sus escusas de manera objetiva.

— ¿Por qué? Yo algún día seré una Idol como ellas—Colocando una pose seductora como el poster de la chica que tenía en su cuarto cubriendo toda una pared.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! —Levantándose de golpe señalando a la pequeña rubia que mostraba un rostro totalmente rojo que le miraba con lagrimas a punto de salir

—¡Mama! Papa está de nuevo quitándome el control de la Televisión— Señalando al rubio que ahora colocaba ojos de plato, y movía sus dedos como queriendo sujetar algo entre ellos con mucha fuerza.

Una figura salía de la cocina mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en aquel hermoso rostro al ver la misma escena de cada mañana.

—Ustedes parecen no cansarse nunca—

—¡Pero es que! — el grito unisonó de ambos les hizo girarse a verse con molestia mientras Hinata reía aun mas

—Me alegra mucho que padre e hija sean tan parecidos—

—¡No lo somos! —volviéndose a mirar al no parar de coincidir todo el tiempo

Aquello solo hizo que ambos se sentaran espaldas uno del otro con un seño fruncido bastante marcado, Hinata suspiro mientras terminaba de colocar la mesa lo cual hizo que ambos se enfocaran en la comida

—¡Ramen! —

De nueva cuenta ambos gritaban al unisonó pero la euforia por el platillo hizo que solo se concentraran en el

—Oh, Hinata eres la mejor—Llevando lo mas que podía a su boca y hablando lo que más podía entre bocado y bocado.

—Si mama tu ramen es el mejor del mundo—

La ojiperla sonrió muy divertida observándoles con detenimiento; el cómo devoraban el platillo totalmente fascinados, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que sentía que sus problemas solo pasaron en un parpadeo.

Pese a los inconvenientes se casaron en cuanto terminaron la escuela y de ahí continuaron haciendo estudios profesionales aun cuando los pronósticos eran poco alentadores para una joven pareja.

Hinata quedo embarazada de Chou antes de graduarse y por poco daba luz en plena ceremonia de graduación, Naruto como loco buscaba la manera de llegar al hospital antes de que la niña llegara y entregara el diploma ella misma a sus padres.

Es una anécdota que a Naruto siempre le gusta contar repetitivamente aunque a Chou no le parecía muy divertido al imaginarse naciendo en un lugar demasiado concurrido.

La vida en si no era color de rosa como ambos imaginaron, muchos problemas y discusiones que pusieron en balanza el amor que se tenían pero; ahora con una adolecente de catorce años que seguía creciendo cada día mas enérgica y hermosa era lo que les recordaba las muchas razones de por qué se amaban tanto.

Naruto se había vuelto un padre sobreprotector al ver como cada día su hija añoraba en convertirse en toda una Idol, y él no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara no quería que algún vividor se aprovechara de su lindo retoño ni mucho menos tener que ahuyentar a la jauría de pervertidos que estarían tras de ella.

Para claro ejemplo estaba él y su loca juventud al lado de sus alborotadas hormonas que no dejaban de querer hacer el amor a Hinata todo el tiempo, y como resultado casi ninguno se gradúa.

No podía negar que tenía miedo de que su hija pasara por lo mismo que sus padres, quería tenerla en una burbuja y que nadie más que él pudiera estar más con ella; algo egoísta de su parte pero era parte del gran amor que le tenía.

—Bien me marcho, hoy tengo una cita con Itachi así que debo apurarme—

Naruto solo dejo caer los palillos mirando como su retoño salía por la puerta con una gran sonrisa y el con el corazón destrozado.

Hinata tomo sus manos comprendiendo y dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa

—Pero…pero…—

—Vamos ya no es una niña pequeña, tenía que conocer a alguien muy pronto—

—Pero…pero…—

—Naruto solo nos queda apoyarla en todo lo que podamos—

— ¡Porque con el hijo del Teme! —encogiéndose tristemente en su propio dolor, Hinata paso los brazos por su espalda todo ese ritual era cada día pero Naruto parecía no querer ceder a su hija.

El rubio sostuvo sus manos como lo hacía siempre, pero en esta ocasión el no dejaba de verla como adolescente enamorado.

—Que…que…que pasa Naruto —Bastante nerviosa como hace tiempo no lo estaba

—Por qué no se me ocurrió esto antes, debí seguir el consejo de Shion cuando creo el grupo con todas las chicas

—A que te refieres—

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas esta ya estaba siendo cargada piso arriba

—Haremos una banda—Sonriendo de manera Zorruna el rubio se sentía orgulloso por haber resuelto su problema

— ¿Eh? —Hinata ahora estaba más confundida que nerviosa.

—Tendremos más hijos y tendremos una banda, así Chou no andará sola y estará en un grupo con sus hermanos, de ese modo podremos vigilarla—

—Naruto…pero—

Hinata quería decirle que aquella idea no funcionaria o al menos la veía bastante descabellada pero el profundo beso por parte del rubio no la dejo ni respirar al tiempo que este azotaba la puerta del cuarto, el teléfono comenzó a sonar sin que nadie prestara atención a este. Hasta que la contestadora hizo su trabajo.

— ¡Dobe! será mejor que tengas una excelente escusa te estamos esperando en la compañía, tenemos a varias chicas para que les hagamos los casting y Hinata aun no da el visto bueno de las anteriores…si solo estas teniendo sexo como loco será mejor que busques donde esconderte por qué juro que te matare y ….—

El sonido del fin de la llamada al ser demasiado largo el mensaje quedo en el olvido aquella mañana, puesto que nadie presto atención. Naruto estaba ocupado ese día puesto que tenía planes a futuro los cuales estaba disfrutando enormemente los problemas serian para después.

Después de todo la vida no es color de rosa, pero no es eso lo que hace apreciar lo que tienes.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado algún comentario aun si es para regañarme por lo atrasada que ando, el agregar mis historias a favoritos así como a esta chica que de pronto le da sus ataques de histeria colectiva por todo lo que tiene en su cabecita, el tener sobrina y cuidarla ocupa mucho tiempo, agréguenle los problemas de la vida diaria y todo lo que viene acompañado con ello.**

**Historia terminada como es debido espero les haya gustado con tantas cosas en la cabeza espero no arruinar historias, como no puedo estar mucho en la PC he estado escribiendo en un cuaderno y no me adapto mucho a este modo de trabajar pero que se le hará.**

**Muchos saludos y agradecimientos y seguiré al pie del cañón para seguir escribiendo, nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
